Comment j'ai cru ne plus réussir à vivre
by Jenn Gllrd
Summary: Deux ans. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre ... Et j'ai failli embrasser les ténèbres alors que le soleil brillait si fort dans le ciel, mais il suffit d'une rencontre, de temps et d'un peu d'espoir. / N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'essayerai de poster le plus régulièrement possible.
1. Prologue

**B**onjour à tous,

Je n'ai pas écrit sur ce couple depuis environ une dizaine d'année, mes mécanismes sont encore un peu rouillés ... Je vous prierai d'avoir un peu d'indulgence, surtout n'hésitez pas me prévenir d'incohérence ou de quelque erreurs qui pourrait se glisser malgré les rélectures .

J'essayerai de poster un chapitre régulièrement mais étant saisonnière en restauration il est fort possible qu'il m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir des longueurs en terme de postage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce petit prologue.

**Disclaime**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à **JK Rowlings**

L'histoire ce passe après la fin de la guerre et nous userons du point de vue de notre chère Hermione Granger. Il est fort problable qu'un Dramione finisse par s'y cacher. ;)

**Prologue**

Deux ans. Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre ...

J'ai d'abord cru que tout allais s'apaiser pour pouvoir laisser place à toute la douceur dont le mage noir nous avait privé les sept années de notre apprentissage à Poudlard. Ron et moi avons vécu, nous nous sommes aimés, raccrochés l'un à l'autre comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.. Mais la vie m'a rattrapée, la douleur, l'angoisse des nuits trop sombres, j'ai perdu pied et tout à voler en éclat.

Il faudrait que je commence par la fin de la guerre, le deuil emplissait tous les cœurs, nos amis, nos familles, nos compagnons de guerres, nos camarades de classes, tant de mort, tant de larmes, de cris d'effroi, de nuits sans sommeil, de cauchemars ... Harry, mon ami, mon frère s'est réfugié corps et âmes dans l'amour qu'il vouait à Ginny, mon amie Ginny qui mis du temps pour se remettre du chagrin de la perte d'un être cher. Et moi qui est donné chaque minute de souffle à Ron, Ron, mon Ami, mon Amant, mon ...

Nous avions passé l'été au Terrier, Madame Weasley s'évertuait à cuisiner, faire le ménage en continu à fin de ne laisser aucune minute de son temps au larmes, larmes que nous l'entendions verser abondamment chaque soir dans les bras de son mari tout aussi désemparé. Je ne préfère même pas parler de Fred, ce jumeaux vide de vie, d'avoir perdu la moitié de lui même tant sa me déchire encore aujourd'hui le cœur.

Nous avons du reprendre doucement le cours de nos vies, celle ci continuant de nous rappeler que nous le devions.. Que ce soit le ministère qui nous demandait des interviews, conférence ou autres absurdité ... car oui pour nous ça en était. Le destin d'Harry n'était aucunement racontable comme nous éludons un devoir, une thèse ou je ne sais quoi d'autres, les journalistes continuaient de venir nous chassez à chacune de nos sorties dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque mots de l'élu, du trio d'Or ... Punaise qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu nous rendre fou, encore parfois, de petits flash se font sur notre passage. Nous ne serons jamais tranquille. Le ministère nous à proposé une place pour la formation d'auror, même si cela était la voie choisie par Harry jusqu'à présent, celui ci ne pû s'y résoudre. Il avait besoin de temps, pour lui, pour la femme qui l'aimait et pour apprendre à vivre en tant qu'individu. Ron refusa aussi et alla travailler avec Fred au magasin de farce et attrape. C'est à ce moment là que ma vie m'échappa et que j'accueilli à bras ouvert le noir qui m'enveloppa.


	2. Chapitre 1

-**1**-

Reprenons du début ...

Une année était passé après qu'Harry eut mis fin au règne de terreur imposé par Voldemort, la vie avait repris, je me retrouvais seule dans la grande bâtisse qu'est le square Grimmaud. Nous nous y étions installés avec Harry, Ginny et Ron; après avoir passés plusieurs mois au Terrier, il était temps pour nous de prendre notre envole et d'essayer de vivre aussi. Harry et Ginny passait la plus part de leur temps à voyager, au rythme des matchs que Ginny avait avec les Harpies, c'était une des meilleures poursuiveuse du siècles, le visage de mon amie était souvent affichés en grand au chemin de traverse pour sa nouvelles gammes de tenues de Quidditch pour femme. Elle avait réussi à enfouir sa douleur, à se reconstruire doucement, elle avait passée des essaies encouragée par tous et elle l'avait eu ce poste dont elle rêvait depuis si petite.

Harry, lui prenait son temps, apprenait à vivre, à aimer, à penser à lui, à ce qu'il voulait et surtout à ce que Ginny voulait. Les quatre coins du monde ne leur étaient plus inconnu à présent et ils étaient donc rarement dans notre maison. Je crois qu'à prêt tout il avait aussi le droit de savourer ce rien, ce vide qui respirai juste la douceur de vivre. Il était vivant, bel et bien en vie, avait vaincu et pouvait à présent arrêter de survivre.

De son côté, Ron ... ron, ron ron ... Il lui a fallu du temps, j'ai été son pilier, son phare dans la nuit au point que j'en ai oubliée qui j'étais mais à présent il vit lui aussi ! Il avait repris avec George le magasin de Farce et Attrapes pour sorcier fastidieux ouvert avec le défunt jumeaux celui-ci ... Il y passait toute la journée, partait tôt le matin et ne rentrait que tard le soir. Il en avait besoin, de se sentir à nouveau utile et surtout en famille ... Il est heureux.

De mon côté ... moi, Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus intelligente du siècle, défenseuse du droit des créatures magiques, membre du trio d'or et héroïne de guerre ... j'ai perdue pied. Je n'ai aucune explication viable à vous amener a l'instant, mon récit en serait gâché et l'écriture de cette introspection n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne sais pas si j'ai simplement abandonner, ou si la noirceur a su capter la petite brèche dans mon cœur pour en profiter pour s'y engouffrer. La vie avait repris et pourtant lasse, presque inhumaines j'attendais que la mort vienne me saluer. Et pourtant ...

Des heures entières, à errer sans but dans cette grande maison, à subir les regards désagréable de Kreattur, vivre dans cette maison biscornue et sans vie. Quelque nouveau objet ne redonnerai pas vie à cette maison, elle avait besoin de rafraîchissement c'était certain et chaque fois que j'y pensais en essayant de me donner un peu de courage, je finissait par m'affaler dans l'immonde et pourtant si confortable vieux fauteuils qui trônait devant la fenêtre. Soupirant, mes yeux regardait attentivement ce petit moineaux virevolter sur le courant d'air frais qui commençait à pointer en ce début d'octobre.

Toute ma vie avait été dictée par le besoin d'apprendre, cette soif de savoir qui vivait en moi comme le sang coule dans nos veines. Faire marcher mes méninges, me renseigner, passer des heures, que dis-je des journées, des nuits entières à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve, étudiez, étudiez encore, ne rien omettre pour être la meilleure alliée d'Harry, ne manquer d'aucun savoir en cas d'attaque, de besoin de défense, être une amie, une potioniste de talent, une fin stratège, la meilleure sorcière du siècle ... et maintenant, maintenant quoi ?

J'étais vide, plus personnes n'avait besoin de moi, Harry et Ginny n'était jamais là, Ron au magasin,même notre vie de couple n'avait plus de sens, il ne me touchait plus, m'embrassait à peine, me racontait sa journée sans même un regard trop absorbé par son assiette et finissait par monter se coucher, tant monsieur qui travaillait était épuisé... j'étais une plante verte entrain de faner dans le coin du salon sombre. Alors je restai là, une tasse de thé fumant entre les mains, j'observai les branches fouettant l'air, le vent qui se dressait dehors paraissait tellement plus vivant, qu'allais je faire de ma vie à présent ...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise dans le noir fixant ces branches, mes yeux étaient sec, le regard vide, je penchai la tête sur le côté pour soulager ma nuque endolori. Dans mes mains, la tasse avait refroidi et le sommeil ne venait pas. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas fait une nuit correcte, sans mauvais rêves, sans sursaut, sans étouffer des cris de douleurs, je m'étais alors résignée à dormir avec celui que .. j'aimai, que je pensais aimer. De toute façon il ne comprenait pas, il ne le pouvait pas et je n'avais aucun droit de lui infliger ça !

* * *

**N**'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	3. chapitre 2

2-

Les mois passaient et se ressemblaient affreusement, la douleur grignotait tous les jours un peu plus de place en moi, mon être entier avait envie de crier, de s'échapper, d'abandonner. Je n'étais pourtant pas prête à capituler.

Harry et Ginny était rentrée tard dans la nuit, épuisée de trois semaines passé en Nouvelle Zélande, je m'étais alors cacher comme une enfant à leur regard, incapable de les affronter si tard dans cette nuit froide. J'avais alors trouver refuge dans cette affreuse pièce ou sur un pan du mur dominait l'arbre généalogique des Black, scrutant ces taches qui noircissait les noms des traîtres aux yeux de cette famille. Les yeux cernés de plus en plus chaque jour, je me levai de mon lit de fortune quand le jour pénétrai au travers des rideaux ronger par les mites. Je devais fuir, ainsi je m'obligeai chaque jour à sortir le bout de mon nez, emmitoufler dans mon écharpe et couverte sous mon bonnet, je longeai les rues de Londres. Le nez rougi par le froid qui envahissait la ville. Il fallait que je le quitte, je le savais, il le savait mais tous les deux étions trop lâche; trop peureux d'anéantir l'autre. Notre couple n'était qu'un simulacre, une supercherie aux yeux de nos amis qui ne savait que trop bien la douleur qui m'empoignait. J'en avais envie de vomir!

A cet instant de la journée, par cette froide matinée d'automne, nos deux tourtereaux tout juste rentrés devaient être au chaud près de la cheminée de notre vieille bicoque défraîchi. Aucun courage pour la lâche que j'étais devenue ... Je ne pouvais supporter leurs yeux rempli de pitié, de compassion, comme si ils voulaient me crier de reprendre le dessus ... Ce matin là, je ne rentrerai pas, ni ce midi, ni pour le reste de la journée ... J'errai sans but, les rues se ressemblaient, les passants pressés, un bar au détour d'une ruelle et sans me rendre compte, reconnaissant la façade du chaudron Baveur, je me décidai à y entrer. Poussant la porte, j'heurtai sans le vouloir une personne qui cherchait à en sortir. Je m'excusais, toujours tête baissée, dans l'incapacité d'affronter cette personne, ne sait-on jamais, j'aurai pu tomber sur tant d'anciens camarades et je ne souhaitait pas épiloguer sur le pourquoi du comment j'avais cette mine digne d'un épouvantail de film d'horreur.

\- Granger ? fit la voix féminine et légèrement nasillarde

Et voilà, c'était loupé ! Je relevai les yeux d'une extrême lenteur, le plus doucement que mon corps pouvait le faire en esperant que la personne face à moi finisse par se lasser et partirai mais non...

-Granger, et bah dis donc, tu en as une de ces mines continua celle-ci

Ah bon sans rire, je n'avais pas remarquée a quel point je n'étais plus en rien ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à l'Hermione Granger que j'étais .. Ah oui vraiment ... Je fini par croiser ces yeux sombre, ce visage me parut familier mais ne faisait pas parti de mon ancien entourage, je fronçai les sourcils, je savais que je la connaissait cette petite brune, son visage aurait du m'aider mais finalement ... J'ouvris un peu la bouche, cherchant une réponse mais aucun son n'en sorti, je la contournai et allait me dissimuler dans le fond du bar. A ce moment là, prise un peu dans la panique de l'instant, je ne pourrai vous dire pourquoi et ce malgré les onze heures qui venait de sonner, je commandai un whisky pur-feu. A mon grand désespoir, je n'entendu pas les pas approcher, tandis que je fixai le fond de mon verre, cherchant le petit chiffre inscrit dans celui-ci pour apercevoir l'âge qu'il me donnait comme lorsque j'étais enfant; discernant une silhouette, et au vu des vêtements que celle-ci portait, c'était la même personne que j'avais chercher à fuir, deux minutes plutôt.

\- Je sais qu'on est pas amie Granger mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si impoli et que tu buvais à cette heure ! dit la jeune fille avec un léger ton de reproche

Je me décidai enfin à lever les yeux, exaspérée, sans mots, je soufflait, ne pouvait-on pas, pour une fois dans ma vie, me foutre le paix par Merlin ! J'avalai une gorgée pour me donner un peu de courage et levai les yeux vers cette personne ... Mon cerveau s'éveillai médiocrement, comme si le whisky qui descendait lentement dans ma gorge avait éveiller mes sens trop longtemps endormie ...

-Parkinson ... répondit-je lasse, qu'est ce que tu me veux ...

Cette dernière me regardai étonnée et décidai de s'asseoir face à moi, levant la main vers le serveur elle lui demanda de lui apporter un whisky pur-feu. Machinalement j'enlevai mon bonnet, comme si j'avais gardée des automatismes de savoir vivre, j'avalai une longue gorgée et la regardai, interloquée, espérant qu'elle partirai et me laisserai seule à ruminer.

-Alors ... demanda t'elle

-Alors quoi ?

-Que fais tu ici ? Il n'est même pas midi , tu ressembles à un cadavre ambulant et tu bois seule dans ce bar miteux ?

-Je te signale que tu en sortait de ce bar miteux ... répondit-je d'un ton neutre

-Oh mais le pourquoi ne t'intéresserai pas, bref, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amie, mais nous avions décidée d'être cordiale, le jour où j'ai trahi ma famille pour rejoindre l'Ordre en cachette, essaya t'elle

-Je ne pense pas avoir été désagréable, toi par contre ... Le fait que je me trouve ici ne te regarde nullement et même si nous avions décidée d'être sympathique l'une envers l'autre, nous ne sommes pas amies.

\- Tanpis tu as gagnée ! Nous allons boire jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous roule sous la table, se mettent à pleurer ou je ne sais quoi d'autres esquissa t'elle avec un sourire

\- Je désirai être seule fit je un peu plus froide sans la regarder

\- Et bien je pense que ça fait déjà trop longtemps que tu es seule miss je-sais-tout ! Garçon, héla t'elle, mettez nous le meilleur cocktails que vous sachiez faire, celui qui pourra nous faire tourner la tête, nous fêtons aujourd'hui !

-Et je peux savoir ce que l'on fête ? demandait-je sans grande vigueur

-Nos retrouvailles voyons, dit elle avec un petit rire franc, ne fait pas cette tête Granger, fêtons l'année qui vient de s'écouler sans soucis à l'horizon.

Je n'avais pas la force de la contredire, je n'avais la force pour rien, je soufflai en regardant mes doigts avant de finir d'une traite le fond de whisky, le jeune homme nous apporta deux verres, d'un noir si sombre qu'il en avait des reflets légèrement bleu argenté, une fine mousse sur le dessus, il nous indiquait son nom et sa composition et retournai servir les autres clients, elle levait son verre et me regardait de son visage rayonnant.

* * *

Voilà je vous poste les trois premiers chapitres, histoire de vous donnez un petit peu envie.

Il est fort probable que ce soit truffé de fautes, j'écris tard la nuit et malgré les rélectures il y a des habitués, je vous prierai d'être indulgent (e)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça me fera plaisir et m'encouragera à continuer.

Cordialement,

Jenn.


	4. Chapitre 3

-**3**-

Midi trente sonnait à l'extérieur, je n'avais toujours pas relevé la tête vers la jeune femme face à moi, je sentais que celle ci commençait à s'agacer; mais qu'est ce qu'elle attendait pour partir enfin ! Je me risquai a lever les yeux vers elle, cette fois ci déterminer, le peu d'alcool englouti parlant pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu es là dit je monotonement

\- Voyons Granger, je vais pas laisser une ancienne camarade boire seule à cette heure et je me sens d'humeur à te venir en aide répondit elle toujours avec ce sourire collé au visage

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, enfin que tu n'en as pas besoin, éluda t'elle levant les yeux au ciel, je t'accompagnerai dans cette journée

Prenant un instant pour la regarder, je fut étonnée par la détermination qui se dégageait d'elle et déduisit qu'elle ne me lâcherai pas ! J'avais beau retourner la situation mille fois dans ma tête, je me résignai ...

\- Allez viens Parkinson, allons nous trouver un endroit plus accueillant pour noyer ma triste personne, lançai je en me levant nonchalamment

\- Je vois, allons y alors ! répondit elle, je connais un super bar a quelque rues ... Nous pourrions aller manger d'abord, comme ça, tu me racontera

\- Je n'ai pas très faim et pas grand chose à raconter répondit-je fuyante, mais je te donne carte blanche pour rendre cette journée un peu sympathique ..

Elle sautilla sur place comme une enfant le jour de noël, elle m'expliqua en détails notre journée à venir, me racontant depuis son changement de camp, son attraction pour les endroits moldu, je levai les yeux au ciel ... Pourquoi j'avais fait ça, pourquoi dites moi ? Suis je à ce point au fond du gouffre, cela était-il possible ? Même à moi, Hermione Granger ? Nous longions les ruelles et elle finit par s'arrêter devant un petit restaurant moldu où je devais l'avouer une odeur délicieuse s'échappait pour venir me chatouiller les narines et faire gargouiller mon estomac vide.

-Salut Pans' dit un jeune homme vêtu d'un tablier, la même table que d'habitude ?

-Salut Michael, pour cette fois nous mangerons sur ta terrasse chauffée si tu as encore de la place, j'ai repris à fumer, ça sera plus simple ainsi, répondit elle

Le jeune homme acquiesça et discrètement d'un coup de baguette dressa une table pour deux, sous un chauffage.

\- Je pensai que nous allions dans un restaurant moldu ? Tu as l'air d'être connu comme le loup blanc, es-tu sûre que tu veuilles que l'on te voit avec moi, singeai-je

-Oh Granger arrête un peu de faire la rabat joie, tu m'as donner carte blanche alors détend toi ! Le Patron est moldu, Michael a fuit la guerre en se réfugiant ici, il y est resté, maintenant allons nous asseoir, ça sent délicieusement bon et j'ai fait! conclut-elle

Nous étions là, assise l'une en face de l'autre et au fur et à mesure que j'essayai de comprendre la situation, le constat restai le même, j'étais devenue folle ce n'étais pas possible autrement ... Comment avais-je pu me retrouver avec une des seules personnes que j'avais pu détester au possible , je sentais ma mâchoire se serrer et un soupir agacer face à moi me fit reprendre constance.

-Non mais franchement Granger, je comprend pas bien, c'est quoi cette tête, c'est Weasley il t'a largué ? demanda t'elle en faisant la moue

\- ...

-Alors explique moi

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer je crois ... Mais pour répondre à ta question sur Ron, je vais le quitter, parce qu'il n'aura jamais le courage de le faire et que ça fait déjà trop longtemps que nous attendons, finit-je par dire

\- Hum ... je vois, donc tu ne l'aimes plus, il ne t'aime plus mais l'idée de le quitter te met dans cet état ... étrange tout de même rétorqua t'elle

-Il n'y a pas de lien entre tout ça, ma relation avec Ron est fini depuis bien longtemps, nous sommes juste trop lâche pour nous l'avouer, c'est tout ...

Je regrettai déjà cette stupide conversation, ce stupide repas et son stupide sourire compatissant mêlée à de l'espoir ... Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Non mais franchement je vous le demande ...

* * *

** V**oilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je continue d'écrire pour essayer de vous satisfaire de soulager ma tête par la même occasion.

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	5. Chapitre 4

4-

Le repas fut rapide, mon estomac si peu nourri ces derniers mois n'acceptai pas grand chose, Pansy dont la langue était bien pendu me racontai toute les belles choses qu'elle avait pu voir, elle me montrait le percing qu'elle s'était faite au nombril comme si c'était une chose magnifique, je souriai poliment et retournai au fond de mon verre, à quand bien en étais-je ? Cinq, six, dix ? ... Ma tête fourmillait, j'avais envie de marcher, alors je me levai la tête dans le vague me dirigeait vers le comptoir, réglait les deux repas et d'un signe de tête indiquait la sortie, elle se levait toujours souriante, m'interrogeant du regard.

\- J'ai envie de marcher, sortons dehors, la brise me fera le plus grand bien, indiquai-je

\- Bien, que veux tu faire ? Non loin, il y a un bar à cocktails qui vient d'ouvrir, allons l'essayer sourit-elle

J'acquiessai et la suivait dans le dédale des rues Londoniennes, le centre ville sorcier avait tellement changer en si peu de temps, la vie avait repris son cours. Les échoppes étaient ouverte, ça pullulait de monde. Je ne capitulerai pas ! Alors j'allai fêter ce choix et même si ça devait être avec cette fille.

\- D'accord fit-je enfin

\- De quoi demanda t-elle

\- Nous allons faire la fête, je veux oublier pendant rien qu'une journée, ensuite je quitterai Ron, me prendrai un appartement et je referai ma vie ! Dit-je déterminée

-Ah! Et bien c'est partie, aller viens on y est presque, tu vas voir, cet endroit est stupéfiant !

Nous arrivions face à une devanture, noire, où il était inscrit dans un joli lettrage argentée " One Shot", l'ancienne moi aurait fui tellement il pouvait indiqué ce que ce bar pouvait cacher mais je n'étais plus cette fille, alors je poussai la porte et me retrouvai stupéfaite. L'endroit était magnifique, tout de noire peinte la pièce était illuminé au plafond par des milliers de fibres colorés, de grand cadres argenté étaient accrochés au mur, vide de tableaux et rempli de plusieurs photos des nombreux clients, dans le fond un grand bar illuminé par de grosse ampoules dans lesquelles virevoletai de petit vers luisant. Cette endroit était resplendissant, appelant a la décadence la nuit tombée, j'eu envie d'y rester jusqu'à avoir envie de danser.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait, il est encore un peu tôt mais t'inquiète il n'y a pas d'heure ici. Allez viens, allons nous trouver une table me dit-elle toujours aussi enjouée

Si ma tête n'était pas déjà embuée, j'aurai jurée qu'elle était contente de passer cette affreuse journée en ma compagnie. Je dois avouer qu'elle n'était pas désagréable, elle parlait trop, beaucoup trop mais elle ne me regardait plus avec de la pitié. Mon esprit se faisait plus léger, elle commandait deux cocktails qui arrivèrent vite, elle m'expliqua que c'était un de ses préférée, une touche de whisky pur-feu, un trait d'hydromel vieillis en fût de chêne, du citron vert et un soupçon de limonade au gingembre. Le liquide coula lentement dans ma gorge, c'était extrêmement bon, par Merlin c'était délicieux ! Je le vidai presque d'une traite, je senti mon visage se réchauffer et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je souriais

\- Que me vaux le privilège d'un tel sourire demanda t-elle joyeuse

\- Je ne sais pas, ce cocktails, ce moment sans jugement, m'en conseillerais tu un autre ?

\- Granger doucement, c'est traître ce genre de chose, il est tôt encore, tu ne voudrais pas vomir dans une heure et rentrer te coucher

Je fit la moue, après tout elle avait raison, il n'était qu'à peine quatorze heures et des brindilles. Je m'étonnai moi même d'avoir encore la totalité de mes capacités. Je la vi faire un signe de la tête derrière moi et me retournai instinctivement, faisant face à un homme grand élancé, la peau brune, je le trouvai beau et fit une grimace en reconnaissant finalement celui-ci. Ce trouvait devant nous, que l'ami de cette dernière, un de mes anciens ennemi d'étude, Blaise Zabini.

\- Bah alors Pans' qu'est ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure, avec Granger en plus, demanda t-il en me saluant brièvement d'un signe de tête

-Oh tu sais, la vie, nous fêtons la vie éluda celle-ci

Je retournai à la contemplation de mon verre vide, priant pour que cet échange s'écourte. Une serpentarde était une chose, deux s'en était une autre .. Mais le jeune homme se laissa tomber nonchalamment à côté de Parkinson. Je sentais son regard, je me décidai à l'affronter.

-Zabini, saluai-je

\- Alors que fais notre grande héroïne de guerre dans un bar à cette heure

\- Je te l'ai dis Blaise, nous célébrons la vie coupa Pansy

\- Bien, la prochaine tournée, c'est pour moi, sourit-il

J'écoutai les deux amis échanger sur leur nouvelles vies, j'appris alors que Pansy travaillait dans une boutique de prêt à porter sur le chemin de traverse et que Zabini quant à lui travaillait au ministère au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Bien des choses avait changé pour eux aussi, il avait tous les deux trahi leurs familles, mes pensées étrangement allèrent vers leur troisième compagnons, Malfoy, pourquoi je pensais à ce petit cancrelat ! Même si celui ci avait fait vœux de rédemption et avait jouer un rôle décisif dans la victoire d'Harry, il ne restait que cet être abject, ça y ait, j'étais énervée et mon accompagnatrice le vit, elle fronçai les sourcils et hélai le serveur.

\- Mettez nous trois shots, ordonna t'elle, Granger déride moi ce visage, on a dit que l'on festoyait aujourd'hui ! On prend un shot et on va se promener, il faut faire durer le plaisir, Blaise tu veux te joindre à nous lui demanda finalement celle-ci ignorant les gros yeux que je lui faisait

-Mesdemoiselles, vous avez de la chance que je ne travaille pas ce week-end ! répondit celui ci

Je soufflai discrètement, cette journée prenait une tournure désastreuse, une partie de moi voulait fuir et retourner me cacher dans ma grotte alors que l'autre désirait boire jusqu'à en oublier comment je m'appelai. Le jeune homme reviens avec trois shots d'une couleur doré, une légère brume s'échappai, nous firent tinter les petits verres et les avalions cul sec. Blaise paya la tournée et nous nous levions.

Le soleil avait percé les nuages, le froid mordant toujours mon visage, il faisait bon, j'aimai le froid des hivers anglais, je crois qu'à cet instant j'étais déjà un peu pompette.

Après une longue balade, Zabini s'écartai de nous pour rentrer dans une supérette et en ressorti quelque minute plus tard, trois bière à la main.

\- Allons nous assoir dans le parc, ensuite nous irons faire réellement la fête, c'est bientôt l'Happy hour ! s'exclama celui-ci

Assise sur une table de pic nique avec les deux serpentards, je me sentais soulager qu'ils ne m'accordent que peu d'attention, j'avais hâte de les accompagner dans leur sortie, étrangement leur compagnies me plaisait.

* * *

** V**oilà, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	6. Chapitre 5

5-

Le soleil commençait sa descente, les heures passaient; le regard espiègle de Pansy me faisait du baume au coeur. Et si finalement, c'était elle, la clef de ma "non-passivité" face à la vie qui me pietinait le corps et l'âme, et si finalement elle pouvait me rendre à nouveau vivante, j'étais désespérée, et donc prête à tout.

Dix huit heure sonnait.

D'un seul corps, nous nous levâmes prennant la direction, du centre ville qui devait être animé, à cette heure si apprécier des jeunes sorciers désirant faire la fête.

\- Hermione ? essaya Pansy

\- Hein ? dit-je en me dévissant la tête pour lui faire face, étonnée de l'utilisation de mon prénom

\- On se demandai où nous allions passer la soirée, blaise veux aller danser au Phénix, mais ça ouvre qu'à partir de 22h, je veux aller profiter du centre, allons au Pub, hein ? Tu en dis quoi ? dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle

\- Comme vous voulez, à la seule condition que nous passions une soirée qui puisse me faire tout oublier ! marmonnai-je encore un peu choqué qu'elle m'est appelée Hermione

\- Et bien alors mesdemoiselles, je vais vous laissez pour le moment, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire déclara Zabini en nous adressant un clin d'oeil

Et celui-ci disparût au loin, Pansy me prit le bras, un sourire espiègle collé au visage, elle baissa la tête vers le moi.

\- On va bien s'amuser, je suis la reine des soirée, souffla la serpentarde amusée

\- Je te suis Pansy, celle-ci releva l'utilisation de son prénom et sourit de plus belle, montre moi comment les serpentards font la fête, lui souriais-je

Elle trottinait en tenant toujours mon bras, me forçant à accélérer le pas. Le pub était rempli à n'en plus pouvoir, elle rentrai et en ressorti deux secondes plus tard, deux énormes verres de bière-au-beurre à la main; elle déposait son verre sur un des énormes tonneaux posés devant l'enseigne, fouillai dans son sac et en sorti un paquet de cigarette. Elle alluma la longue tige, et s'excusant de sa maladresse, m'en proposa une.

Après tout, j'étais déjà morte à l'interieur et cela ne pouvait pas me faire plus de tort. J'attrapai son paquet et alluma à mon tour ce petit bout de cancer, la première bouffée, se coinça dans ma gorge, une quinte de toux me pris, Pansy me regardai avec un sourcil levé alors que je réitérai l'expérience. La fumée broya mes poumons et je me senti bien, mes épaules se relâchèrent, je levai le nez pour regarder le ciel qui nous surplombait.

\- Merci Pansy, d'avoir insisté, de ne pas me juger

\- On a tous nos démons Hermione, le principal c'est de savoir que nous pouvons ne pas les affronter seule, répondit-elle toujours ce sourire collé au visage

Finalement, j'appréciait vraiment sa compagnie, elle était forte et fragile à la fois, lumineuse et pourtant son passé lui avait laissé des traces de noirceur. Je l'admirai un instant, elle s'était reconstruite face à sa propre souffrance et était devenue cette femme fatale au regard enfantin.

Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus je me sentais comme inondée d'une lumière réchauffante, elle apaisait mon cœur. Je l'écoutai amusée me raconter ses folles escapades avec ses amis dans et hors de Poudlard.

\- Tu es toujours en contact avec Malfoy osai-je

-Oh Drago, oui, je le vois presque tous les soirs, en boite ou chez moi .. Il est ... différent, lui aussi depuis la guerre marmonna t-elle le visage triste

Un grognement sortir discrètement de ma gorge, m'avait elle comparé à cet enflure ? Je ne laissa pas cette idée s'insinuer en moi, ma main vient se poser sur le bras de Pansy, serrant doucement celui-ci ... Décidément, je m'épate moi même aujourd'hui !

**. . . . . .**

La nuit était tombée, les rues était bondées et moi Hermione Jane Granger j'étais ivre !

* * *

**V**oici le cinquième Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je prend le temps, je met en place mes pions, histoire de faire durer le plaisir ;)

J'attend avec impatience vos avis.

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**J**e tenais à vous remerciez pour vos nombreuse visite, les premiers fav et vos première reviews. C'est aussi un petit bout de moi que je vous livre à travers ces personnages que nous aimons tant.

**E**t ne vous inquiétez pas, notre _charmant_ Serpentard, c'est se faire attendre mais ne devrais plus tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

-**6**-

Il devait être dans les environs de vingt-trois heures, la rue ne désemplissait pas, j'étais soulager de toute peine, les joues rosies par l'alcool, je fumai une cigarette seule; un sourire au lèvre en apercevant ma nouvelle amie, aguicheuse, riant au bras d'un jeune homme.

\- Bah alors Grangie chérie, ça fait beaucoup de vices en une journée, entendis-je rayant à ma droite

Ma tête failli se dévisser quand je voulu regarder, sourcil froncé, faussement grognon. Mon deuxième acolyte de fête, Zabini, rieur ne cessait de se moquer, cette douceur dans le regard. Il faut dire que l'heure que je venait de passer à boire des shoots avec lui, avait déridé la situation. Je levais les yeux vers l'étendue noire parsemé d'étoiles que nous offrait cette nuit sans nuage, apaisée.

\- Alors, que faisons nous ensuite ? demandai-je presque excitée

\- Allons chercher Pans' ensuite on ira danser, j'espère que tu sais danser Miss sainte nitouche demanda t-il le sourcil arqué

Je lui assénai un petit coup sur l'épaule, riant au éclat pour la première fois de la journée, tout le stress accumulé s'évacuai comme par enchantement, j'en avais mal au côte, les larmes sillonnant mes joues ... Incapable de me contrôler. Il me regardait étonné, ce qui fit redoubler mes éclats rires qui explosait comme un volcan en fusion.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai raté demanda Pansy rieuse

\- Alors là Pans' ... j'en sais foutrement rien ... Je crois que Granger est bourrée dit il mi-gêné, mi-amusé

-Bien! Parfait ! C'est le bon moment pour aller danser mais sérieusement, Hermione, on va s'arrêter boire un verre chez moi, tu ne peux pas sortir avec cette tête et ces vieux chiffons que tu oses appeler vêtement! dit elle les mains sur les hanches, un faux air de Molly Weasley dans la gestuelle, ta ta ta .. je ne veux rien entendre, sinon je te ramène auprès de Weasley moi même, me coupa t-elle l'herbe sous le pied

\- Bien maman Pansy souriais-je

**. . . . . . . .**

Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire, j'avais du essayer plusieurs robes de l'immense dressing de la jeune serpentarde, sous l'œil rieur et taquin de Zabini. Elle avait fini par me choisir, une robe verte foncé, légèrement étroite et dévoilant mon décolleté, m'avait obligé à porter des escarpins et après environ deux bouteilles de champagnes et trente longue minute pour me lisser les cheveux, faire une haute queue de cheval, maquillage et j'en passe ... Elle s'arrêtai et servais trois shots de whisky-pur-feu, elle avait un air songeur en me regardant, d'un coup il y eu un éclat dans ses yeux et elle disparut en courant. Deux secondes plus tard elle était de retour, me tendait un collier en argent représentant un serpent qui une fois mis paraissait s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Elle fut satisfaite et me tendis un miroir. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas moi, le visage que celui-ci reflétait montrait une femme à l'opposer de ce que j'avais toujours été, belle, forte, aguicheuse, sur d'elle; une vraie petite serpentarde.

Je vidai d'une gorgée ma flûte de champagne, me tournai vers mes deux compagnons, prête à m'aventurer dans la nuit.

Nous faisions la queue pour rentré dans la boite la plus huppé du Londres sorcier, Le Phénix, Pansy commençait a s'impatienter et ne cessait de gigoter en pestant. Et d'un coup le videur s'avançait vers nous, bisait Pansy et Zabini, nous fit passer devant tous le monde sous les regards jaloux des autres client. Je gloussai en observant Zabini, le torse bombé, fier comme un coq, Pansy, s'amusait à glisser des clins d'œil aux personnes de la gente féminine qui grognait sur notre passage. La porte face à nous s'ouvrir sur une petite pièce noire, un îlot de lumière sur la droite indiquait le vestiaire et l'accueil, Zabini achetai deux bouteilles de Champagne et déposait sa veste; quand à Pansy, elle demanda une bouteille de Gin accompagner de tonic, fut mon tour, je bégayais... je n'avais jamais fait ça ... Je sentais un bras m'entourer, Pansy lui donnai ma veste, me demandai ce que je voulais boire et finit par décider de me choisir la même chose que pour elle; payait avant de m'entraîner vers les grands rideaux rouges qui servait de porte à l'antre du diable qui grondait derrière.

Les stroboscopes m'aveuglèrent un instant alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à cette luminosité, la musique criant contre mes tympans. Pansy attrapait ma main et me traînait devant un vigile, que dis-je c'était une véritable armoire à glace, il saluait les deux anciens serpentards lui aussi; décidément elle devait une vraie habituée vip, on nous conduisit à "sa" table où nos bouteilles respectives nous attendait. Un moment de lucidité me pris, j'avais envie de fuir, je sentais l'étau se resserrer autour de ma cage thoracique rendant ma respiration saccadée. Ma crise d'angoisse n'était pas passé inaperçue, c'était Pansy, qui me sortait de cette angoisse en me prenant la main, elle cria à mes oreilles pour être entendu malgré la musique, je lui fit comprendre que je n'avais rien saisi.

\- Viens boire un verre, hurla t-elle me perçant le tympan, une main collé contre ma joue

\- Pansy, je me sens pas bien, je veux rentrer, lui hurlais-je une mine de chien battue

\- C'est hors de question, Granger ! s'énerva t-elle les yeux sombre, si tu penses une seconde à nous faire faux bon, je t'étripe de mes propres mains, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

J'hochais la tête, penaude et la suivais. Zabini nous tendait deux verres, un sourire charmeur scotché au visage, une fois assises sur le canapé, un sortilège se lança et nous pûmes converser sans hurler. Entre piste de danser où je fini par y être tirée par une Pansy surexcitée et enchaîner les verres les uns après les autres, je peux vous affirmer, que moi, Hermione Jane Granger, j'étais totalement saoule.

**. . . . . .**

* * *

**Voilà, **_voilà ..._

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous lire aussi :)

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tous le monde,**

**C**omment allez vous **?**

Pour ma part, la saison commence à devenir éreintante, **"**_Le boulot c'est la santé_**"** qu'ils disent ;)

Enfin voilà, je vous livre ce **septième** chapitre, voici l'arrivée tant attendu de notre cher **Drago Malfoy.**

Dans l'attente de lire vos retour,

**J**enn

* * *

**-7-**

Nous étions là depuis quoi, deux, peut être trois heures ... J'avais danser à m'en donner des ampoules, ma bouteille était vide, je me dirigeai donc vers notre table où Zabini se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Je me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils, retirant un de mes talons pour masser la plante de mes pieds endoloris.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Pansy, j'ai repris du Gin, sers toi !

Elle s'approcha de Blaise et lui glissa quelque chose dans la main, celui-ci lui fit un sourire entendu et je les vit avaler quelque chose. Alors comme ça il ne buvait pas seulement et il ne me proposait même pas, de toute façon j'étais déjà tellement enivrée mais quand même ...

\- C'était quoi ça ? demandai-je faussement mécontente

\- Oh ça ... souffla t-elle gênée, Hermione ne nous juge pas hein ...

\- Est ce que j'ai une tronche à te juger, tu me trouves en positions de pouvoir le faire ... dit-je vexée, par contre je suis un peu déçue que tu ne m'ai pas proposée.

Pansy me regardai la bouche grande ouverte, son regard laissait transparaître toute l'incompréhension du moment, elle semblai pesé les pour et les contre et finalement me tendais un petit cachet rose bonbon. Une fois dans ma main, je le regardai, peu téméraire..

\- C'est de l'ectasie, expliqua celle-ci, c'est moldu mais c'est super es sûre que ...

-Oui Pansy, je vous l'ai dit! Je veux, une fois dans ma vie faire la fête comme vous, la coupai-je

-Bon ... Ne le prend pas en entier, prend qu'une moitié, tu prendras l'autre plus tard si tu veux. Et surtout détend toi. finit-elle peux rassuré, si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu viens me chercher. Aller maintenant avale ça qu'on retourne danser !

Je coupai le petit cachet dans le creux de ma main, le nombre d'information sur cette drogue affluait dans mon cerveau, trop tard, je venais de l'avaler, hors de question de ce défiler ma grande !

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Les premiers effets se firent un peu attendre, une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi, remontant le long de mes bras, descendant le long de mes hanches, la musique semblait exquise et les lumières du Phénix étaient en parfaite harmonie. Mes sens paraissait décupler, Pansy m'attrapai le bras pour me tourner vers elle, d'abord inquiète, puis soulager de voir le sourire figé sur mon visage. Une impulsion, un moment de douceur et je me jetai dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, elle ne paraissait pas étonnée et me serait elle aussi contre elle, ma tête était si légère, le bonheur qui parcourait chaque parcelle de ma peau dans un frisson presque imperceptible,me criait que la piste m'attendait, j'attirait Pansy en plein centre et commençait à me trémousser, je me sentais si bien !

Ma tête allait exploser sous la joie extrême que ressentait celle-ci, le sentiment n'étant plus de rigueur dernièrement. Je me dirigeais vers le bar pour demander un verre d'eau, il fallait que je reprennes un peu mes esprits et que je fasses descendre ma chaleur corporel; j'étais déshydrater, accouder au bar, attendant sagement que l'on vienne s'occuper de moi.

\- Jim' s'écria une voix derrière moi, veux tu bien t'occuper de cette charmante demoiselle, je n'aimerai pas que ma plus belle cliente s'éclipse d'impatience

J'allais me tourner, surprise et un peu rosissante ...

\- Mal .. Malfoy ! Qu'est ... qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? bégayais-je

\- Granger, s'offusqua celui-ci, il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans les miens et se détendit surement à la vue de mes pupilles dilatées, c'est ma boite ici, répondit-il fier et hautain. Jim sers la demoiselle, tout ce qu'elle voudra, c'est pour moi susurra t'il

Décidément c'était bien ma veine, pas si étonnant tout ces passes-droits accordé à Pansy, la boite la plus huppé appartenait donc a cet imbécile prétentieux qui était si beau, si fort ... Je m'égare ... Soit, c'était déjà oublier, l'effervescence qui coulait dans mes veines ne pourrait se tarir face à cette fouine, j'attrapai le verre d'eau en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune blond, je lui glissa une main aux fesses, hilare en rejoignant mes compagnons. Je ne sais pas si son regard me suivit longtemps, mais la visions de cette homme qui était mon ennemie, la bouche entre ouverte, me fit rire. Je m'empressai de raconter l'épisode à Pansy, plus excitée que je n'aurai du l'être.

\- Tu as quoi ... se retient-elle d'hurler, le visage déformé par les éclats de rire, tu as vraiment mis une main aux fesses de Drago ? Drago Malfoy ? Que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture, c'était la phrase de trop, elle éclata de rire, se tenait les côtes en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- C'est toi Pans' qui a ramener la miss-je-sais-tout chez moi ! S'indigna une voix derrière nous

\- Drago, elle réprima un nouvel éclat de rire alors qu'il la fusillait du regard, oui, Hermione est mon amie et nous avons décider de sortir, il y a Blaise à notre table, vas y avant de dire des conneries, répondit-elle maintenant plus sérieuse, le ton autoritaire d'une maman les poings sur les hanches

Il pestait en se rendant à la dite table, mais ... qu'est ce que ... à quoi je venais d'assister ? Pansy tenait Malfoy par le bout de la baguette, il n'avait pas broncher une seconde et avait filer sagement tête baisse. C'en était trop pour moi, je me tournai vers Pansy hilare, manquant presque de m'étouffer. Celle-ci me prit par le bras et me traînait jusqu'au bar.

-Salut Jim, saluat celle-ci un sourire raccoleur

\- Salut beauté, je veux vois que tu es en belle compagnie ce soir, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un signe dans ma direction, qu'est ce que je vous offre, c'est la tournée de Drago.

\- Met nous deux shots, les revigorants si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil, elle se tourna vers moi, rayonnante, Alors Hermione, t'en penses quoi ?

\- J'adore cette soirée, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, j'ai des ampoules plein les pieds et j'en ai strictement rien à foutre c'est incroyable. Tout est génial ! Merci Pansy, merci beaucoup lui répondis-je enthousiaste en la serrant dans mes bras pour la deuxième fois en peux de temps

-Eh! m'interpella la serpentarde, si tu ne veux pas affronter Wesmoche dès le réveil, tu peux dormir chez moi après, ça me ferait plaisir aussi et on va surement ce faire un petit tour, prendre le petit dèj, voir le lever de soleil, enfin tu vois le genre proposa Pansy d'un naturel déconcertant

\- ça sera avec plaisir, répondit-je excité et soulagée par sa proposition, d'ailleurs j'ai aucune idée de l'heure

\- Hum ... il est déjà 4h50, ça ferme dans une petite heure, dit celle ci en avalant la deuxième partie de son cachet, j'allai l'imiter.. T'es sûre de toi Hermione ? demanda celle ci alors que je tenais le petit bout de cachet dans ma main ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie, affirmais-je

Une heure passa au rythme effrénée des tubes jouer par le dj, la chimie du produit ingurgité plutôt faisait bouillonner le sang dans tous mon corps. Je sentais un regard sur moi, sourire aux lèvres, me tournait sans m'arrêter de danser, c'est alors que mes yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les pupilles acier. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il était perdue dans une de ses réflexions, il était diablement beau.

J'eue terriblement et indéniablement envie de cette homme.

* * *

**N**e vous inquiétez pas chers(es) lecteurs(trices), nous allons à présent le retrouver **régulièrement**.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, je vous avoue que rien n'est purement inventé et que c'est un peu ma _rédemption_ que je vous livre.

A vos claviers,

**B**elle journée à vous,

**J**enn.


	9. Chapitre 8

-8-

Nous étions chez Pansy Parkinson, j'étais allongée sur un sofa, avec Drago Malfoy assis à côté de moi nonchalament. Le soleil levant teintait les murs d'un doux rose-oranger et emplissait la pièce de lumière, Pansy se donnait en spectacle chantant et dansant sur "sa" chanson. J'étais ivre, défoncée, entourée de serpentard, aussi souriante que mes joues ne pouvait le supporter, oui ... mais à ce moment là je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Malfoy me tendait une cigarette, se levait, me jetait un regard que je ne pourrais définir et sortait sur le balcon. Mon cerveau embué cherchait à analyser et je fini par ceder à la curiosité en le rejoignant.

\- Qui es-tu, demanda t'il accoudé au balcon, le regard tourner vers l'horizon

\- Comment ça ? C'est moi, Hermione Granger, répondit je étonnée avant d'ajouter, la fouine ... en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

\- Oui je sais comment tu t'appelle siffla Malfoy entre ses dents, c'était rhétorique !

\- Je suis pas sûre de te suivre, j'ai la tête qui tourne, oh m'exclamais-je, le ciel est magnifique

Je m'accoudai à ses côtés, le nez levé humant l'air frais et appréciant le gazouillis des oiseaux qui profitait du silence encore présent dans les rues de Londres. Il devait être huit heure du matin, nous étions accouder depuis environ dix minutes sans qu'un seul mot ne sortent, le sourire que je ne pouvait pas empêcher commençait à me crisper les maxillaires, je massais celle ci en écrasant mon mégot et il finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Pansy et Blaise, dans ma boite, ivre et défoncé, comment ... demanda t-il étrangement calme

\- Je suis tombé sur Pansy, on a bu des verres, on a croiser Zabini, on a bu d'autres verres et on a fini au Phénix répondais-je en le regardant

\- Juste comme ça, s'étonna t-il, par pur hasard, toi... avec mes amis, dans ma boite ... tu me poursuis Granger, souffla t-il passant une main sur son visage

\- Je te poursuis pas Malfoy ! J'ai croisée les doigts toute la journée pour ne pas te croiser m'exclamais-je furibonde

\- Calme toi Granger ... Ecoute ... souffla-il passant une main sur ses yeux, je ne le dirai qu'une fois, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, poursuivit-il d'un ton las; je tenais à m'excuser, de mon comportement envers ta personne, pendant toute notre scolarité. Il se tourna vers moi, plantant ses iris acier dans mes yeux chocolat, une décharge me parcouru et il reprit, je ne cherche pas a être ton ami, je tenais juste te dire en face à quel point je suis navré.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir ou interprêter ce qu'il était entrain de ce passer, les sourcils légèrement froncé, une moue agacée figer au visage, je le regardai re-rentrer dans l'appartement. Je me servais un verre en discutant avec Zabini des sensations incroyable que m'avait fait cette expérience d'une nuit serpentarde, je sentai le poid de son regard, juste à ma droite, là ... je le sentais comme si son regard me brulait la peau. L'incompréhension me saisissait au tripes, je n'arrivais pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, je tournai les yeux lentement, les croisées c'est magnifique iris, une dernière fois ... Il était impassible, juste ses deux yeux gris fixé sur ma personne, la gêne s'emparrait de mon estomac, je m'excusais auprès de Zabini avant de fondre sur Pansy

\- Pans', je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je commence à être fatiguée mais ... hésitais-je mal à l'aise, mon corps je suis pas sûre, dis moi que tu as quelque chose pour y remedier supplais-je

\- Oui t'inquiète, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et me tendit une fiole argenté, bois ça, couche toi, tu dormiras comme un bébé. Elle m'enlaca, ma chambre c'est la dernière porte à droite, souffla t-elle je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle me souriait et retournait au garçon.

. . . . . . .

Ma tête, mon dieu ce que j'étais entrain de regreter tout ceci, le visage encore marqué par la nuit passée, le coeur au bord des lèvres, je me relevai difficilement, Pansy ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés, je jettai un oeil autour de moi, cette chambre était à l'image de la serpentarde, lumineuse, sobre et élégante. Des habits jonchais le sol, à ma gauche, sur une chaise était déposée des serviettes propre, je les saisissait et filai vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coulait sur mon dos, un frisson me parcourut avant que mes muscles se relaxent à son contact, j'essayai de me laver de cette nuit et la nouvelle sensation de bonheur me fit sourire, laissant échapper un rire rauque, mais comment avais-je pu en arriver là...

Une fois sortie de la chambre, le sort d'assurdiato ne faisant plus barrière, j'entendai des éclats de rire provenir du salon. Je m'adossai à la porte, le spectacle que m'offrai les trois amis, me fit sourire.

\- Non mais franchement Pans', un jeu moldu c'était forcement une mauvaise idée, grogna Malfoy en faisant tourner une petite roue avant d'essayer de passer sa main droite vers le rond bleue le plus proche

Ils s'étalèrent les uns sur les autres arrachant un fou rire à pansy qui s'extirpait temps bien que mal de l'amas que formait leur corps.

\- Oh Hermione s'exclama celle-ci joyeuse, tu t'es bien reposée ?

\- Super, merci ... Bon et bien, hesitais-je en regardant à tour de rôle les garçons qui essayait de se rendre plus présentabl et une Pansy souriante, merci beaucoup pour cette journée et cette ... nuit très ... intense finit-je

\- Ma porte est toujours ouverte répondit Pansy, d'ailleurs .. si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, nous pourrions transformer le deuxième dressing en chambre

\- Merci beaucoup Pansy, je file, merci encore soufflais-je

. . . . . . .

Dix minutes que je fixais la porte du square Grimraud, l'angoisse s'emparait de mon ventre formant une boule qui remontait jusque dans ma gorge. Je pris mon courage à bras le corps, et ouvrait la porte.

\- Ron ? Tu l'as trouvée s'écria la voix de Ginny inquiète

\- Non, c'est moi tentais-je

\- Hermione hurla celle ci avant de parcourir les quelques mètre qui nous séparait, où étais-tu par merlin s'égosilla la jeune rouquine un doigt fixé vers moi

\- Je ... euh .. je bredouillais-je

\- Non mais franchement, disparaître comme ça, continua la rouquine visiblement furibonde, Tu peux me dire où tu étais passé , on t'as chercher absolument partout !

\- J'étais avec Pansy murmurais-je tête baisse

\- Avec parkinson, s'indigna mon amie, mais qu'est ce que tu foutais avec elle

\- Nous sommes devenue amies ... m'agaçais-je, ça fait des mois que vous me poussez à avancer et quand je sort enfin tu m'accueilles en me hurlant dessus ! Assez m'écriais-je pour lui couper la parole, je suis adulte, majeur et libre à ce que je sache !

\- Et Ron, répondit-elle amère

\- Quoi Ron ? Oui d'accord, j'ai omis de lui laisser une note, mais je suis pas morte, je ne me suis pas enfuie et je suis même rentrer m'indignais-je à mon tour

\- On étaient tous terriblement inquiète Hermione, murmura ma meilleure amie, on s'est imaginés tous les scénarios possible ...

\- Oui et bien je suis là, pas la peine de tergiverser..

La rouquine était étonnée par la nonchalence qui émanait de ma personne, le trouble et la gêne était palpable. Je n'avais pas fait les choses correctement mais tout de même je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Je ne pensais même pas qu'ils auraient remarqué mon absence, surtout pas Ron ... Je la laissai là dans le couloir et montait me refugiée agacer à l'étage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, cachée au premier étage j'entendais Ginny rassuré Harry et Ron en leur informant de mon retour. Des pas ce firent pressant dans l'escalier et je me depechai de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre de fortune.

\- Hermione ! s'écria Ron en tambourinant à la porte, ouvre moi cette fichue porte !

\- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça, dit-je en ouvrant le dernier rempart qui nous séparait

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec Parkinson ! Tu as vu ta tête, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Hermione ! dit il visiblement en colère en faisant les cent pas

\- Ron ... soufflais-je, assieds toi s'il te plait tu me donnes le tournis. Il souffla avant de s'assoir sur la chaise face à moi, écoute ... j'aurai du te prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas, je te l'accorde ... et ... je pense que tout comme moi tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, là, maintenant.

\- Tu me quittes n'est ce pas dit-il

\- On ne s'aime plus Ron, tout du moins, plus comme ça ... J'avais trop peur pour te l'avouer et je pense que toi aussi. Mais il est temps que je reprennes aussi le cours de ma vie. Tu as le magasin, ta famille et moi dans tout ça il faut que je me reconstruise, de mon côté, seule.

\- Mais Hermione, essaya t-il, nous sommes ta famille, alors ... oui peut être .. c'est vrai se résigna t-il, nous nous aimons plus comme des amis mais disparaître comme ça, j'étais mort d'inquiètude.

\- Je sais Ronald, sifflais-je agacer du même lancinant refrain, écoute, j'ai besoin de temps ... Je vais aller quelque jours chez Pans.. Parkinson. Elle m'a proposé sa chambre d'ami. Je pense que ça sera plus simple comme ça.

\- Donc maintenant, tu t'en vas, comme ça ...

\- Je ne vous abandonne pas, lui répondit-je une main posée sur son épaule, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un petit peu de temps.

\- Très bien, mais au moindre problème tu reviens, je serais toujours là pour toi Mione, me dit il me serrant dans ses bras.

Son étreinte me soulageais, je me dégageait lentement de celle-ci en lui souriant, je devais à présent, faire ma valise et discuter avec Harry et Ginny. J'eu des haut le coeur rien que de pensez à cette confrontation. J'envoyais un patronus prevenir Pansy que j'acceptai sa proposition et que je serais chez elle en fin d'après-midi. Une fois mes valises bouclés, je descendais les marches unes à unes, le nez rivés sur les portrait accrochés au mur, finalement ce lieu chargé de souvenir allait un peu me manquer mais j'y reviendrai souvent. Je franchis la porte du salon, les amoureux lové sur le canapé relevèrent la tête et Harry se rua sur moi

\- Hermione, par Merlin, tu vas bien ! dit-il soulagé, Ron nous a dit ... il était temps me murmura t-il, Parkinson ? Franchement .. après tout .. mais

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens plus légère le rassurais-je de ma voix la plus douce

\- Tu pars quand demanda le survivant

\- En fin d'après midi, je me doute que vous avez des questions et on ne sait pas vu depuis votre départ pour la nouvelle zélande, allons manger dehors, il fait un temps magnifique proposais-je

D'un seul et même corps, mes trois compagnons de toujours et moi même quittions le square pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut !**

Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excusez du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je travaille en restauration et qui dit semaine du 15 août, dit pas de repos de la semaine. Je n'ai plus trop de chapitre d'avance mais je vais enfin récupérer du repos la semaine qui arrive.

Quelle joie de voir votre nombre de visites augmenter, je suis contente que mon histoire peut donc intéresser.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait **toujours** plaisir de lire un petit mot. Toute _critique_ est toujours bonne à prendre, allez y, **je ne mords pas** !

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. ça se met en place, **ne vous inquiétez pas;)**

**J**enn

\- **9-**

Nous avions mangé dans un pub, la conversation avait été légère, mais j'étais absente. Le stress m'emprisonnait, j'enlaçais le mutisme comme meilleur ami.

\- Alors Hermione, raconte nous donc questionnai Harry

\- Racontez quoi? demandais-je les yeux dans le vague jouant avec la nourriture dans l'assiette

\- Ta journée avec Parkinson, comment tu t'es retrouvée avec ... appuyant sur le terme "elle"

\- Ah ... ça, hum ... J'étais au Chaudron baveur, elle s'est imposée ... J'avais pas le courage, j'ai capitulé et il s'est avéré qu'elle est de bonne compagnie . répondais-je vaguement

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait demanda Ron la bouche pleine, une pointe dans la voix

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, on a surtout bu, nous avons fait la tournée des bars et nous avons fini en boite

\- Quoi s'exclama Ginny, quand je t'ai proposé, tu as toujours refusé dit-elle outrée

\- Je sais Gin '... C'était pas préméditer, j'avais à peine eu le temps de dire Quidditch que nous étions au Phénix

\- Au phénix ! La boite de Malefoy ! dit la rouquine apparemment offusquée

\- Ouai ... je l'ai appris en le croisant là bas ... soufflais-je à présent gênée

Le repas terminé, nous flânions dans les allées, les garçons s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch pour admirez la dernière campagne de publicité de la dernière des Weasley.

Mon incapacité à rester concentré sur mes amis, me fit tourner la tête et mon regards rencontra celui d'acier qui m'observait sur la terrasse de chez Monsieur Fortarôme. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, hypnotiser, le cœur tambourinant contre ma cage thoracique; il finit par rompre le contact pour retourner à son café, j'apercevait enfin la personne assis à ses côté, Zabini me saluait d'un signe de la main avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le blond.

Il était étrange que la seule idée de rester avec mes amis puissent me rendre aussi nerveuse, peut être les aimais-je tellement qu'il m'était impossible de leur faire porter ma douleur en plus de la leur ...

Étais-je une horrible amie de vouloir prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour rejoindre Pansy ? Sûrement ... Allaient-ils m'en vouloir ? Je le pensais effectivement, cela aurait été totalement légitime et pourtant une force invisible me scotchai un faible sourire au visage en observant mes trois compagnons discutant devant moi.

\- Tiens les nouveaux potes d'Hermione railla méchamment Ron en désignant Malfoy et Zabini d'un geste de la tête

\- Ron ! S'indigna la rouquine en lui collant une claque derrière la tête, ne soit pas stupide s'il te plait et garde ta langue dans ta bouche !

\- Aïe Gin' mais pourquoi tu me frappes ! bafouilla ce dernier, c'est pas moi qui sympathise avec l'ennemie

Le visage de la jeune rousse prit une teinte cramoisie, un doigt pointé sur le nez de son frère, la digne héritière de Molly Weasley. C'était une amie extraordinaire, encore une fois elle le montrai, Ron n'était rien d'autre que blessée et Harry me fixait silencieux sans avoir jeter un regard aux autres.

\- Gin' laisse tombe fit-je en baissant la main de mon amie, Ron s'il te plais .. Ce ne sont pas mes potes comme tu dis, ça reste toujours ce crétin de Malfoy et .. Zabini. Bon ... repris-je en passant une main sur mon visage las. Je vais aller faire un tour à Fleury et Bott déclarais-je

Harry me fixait toujours de son regard perçant, il avait compris je le sentais, le désarroi, la peur, l'incompréhension et pourtant un faible rayon de soleil. Une lueur d'espoir . Il opina de la tête, saisissant la main de Ginny et prenant Ron par l'épaule, m'indiquant qu'ils m'attendraient au Chaudron Baveur.

L'étau qui c'était resserré sur ma poitrine se relâchait à présent, je sentais l'air entré dans mes poumons, je remontai la rue en appréciant le froid qui venait mordre mes joues. Je ne concéda aucun regard, ni à mes amis, ni aux deux serpentards attablé une tasse fumante entre les mains. Ce moment était le mien.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Ça avait été si facile, peut être même un petit peu trop.

Une heure c'était écoulée, tout du moins environ, le nez rivé sur les longue étagère, admirant les livre qui s'amassaient, l'esprit léger.

Je n'avais aucune idée depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là. J'arpentais les rangées, ce que je pouvais apprécier ces endroits, l'odeur du papiers, du cuir de certaines couvertures, les grains de poussière virevoltants dans les rayons de lumière et enfin surtout le calme.

Personne pour me demander comment j'allais, personne pour me regarder avec cette affreuse lueur, personne pour m'embêter, juste les livres et ma petite personne fragile.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Un énorme ouvrage entre les mains, j'entendais un léger raclement de gorge derrière moi, pensant que je devais gêné au milieu de l'allée, je me décalai contre l'étagère sans lever la tête de ma lecture.

Personne ne passa, je relevai la tête et me retrouvai a nouveau face a ses deux iris métallisée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? l'interrogeais-je en refixant les yeux sur le livre que je tenais

\- Je voulais juste te proposer de faire la chemin pour chez Pansy ensemble, je devais passer la voir dit-il d'un ton un peu dur

\- Tu marches avec les sang-de-bourbe à présent, raillais-je

\- D'accord, au revoir Granger répondit-il plus froid que jamais les mains vicés dans ses poches de son élégant pantalon noir.

Il s'en alla sans se retourner, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être étrange celui là, agaçant lui convenait mieux !

Je me rendais dans la section des romans Moldu, j'avais décidé d'enfin entreprendre la lecture des ouvrages d'Edgar A. Poe, je me saisissais du premier roman puis filait vers la caisse. Mes amis devaient m'attendre depuis si longtemps, j'apercevais Malfoy quitter la boutique un énorme bouquin sous le bras, il_ lisait_ ... Pourquoi cela m'étonnais?

Il avait toujours été bon élève lui aussi, qu'il s'y intéressent n'était donc pas si étonnant et pourtant ...

Comment pouvait-il me paraître si différent, interloquant ...

**.**

* * *

**La** nouvelle aventure arrive, ça y est presque!

J'espère que ça vous va plus et **merci** à vous tous.

_Belle journée à vous_ ,

**J**enn


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello** tous le monde !

Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait ... Oui je sais .. je n'ai pas posté pendant un petit moment ..

Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, cette fin de saison est entrain de m'achever, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau petit chapitre, je retourne ecrire un petit peu avec un peu de chance je vous posterai un chapitre dans quelque jours.

Bonne lectures et merci de suivre cette histoire, oui oui je vous vois ;)

Jenn

* * *

**\- 10 -**

Quelque jours avait passés, la colocation avec Pansy Parkinson était ... étonnante ! La jeune femme débordait d'énergie, menait une vie très rythmé, travail, amis, soirée, magasin, cinéma moldu, concert et j'en passe ...

Nous avions aménager la grande pièce qui servait de dressing à chaussure en une toute nouvelle chambre, mon antre, mon rempart. C'était lumineux, douillet et chaleureux; les murs étaient beige claire tirant presque vers le blanc hormis le mur contre lequel était posé un somptueux lit queen size qui était d'un vert sapin mat, les meubles était de couleur claire, une commode, un miroir sur pied, un grand bureau et deux grand pan de bibliothèque. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi ... chez moi. Dans un coin de la pièce tendu vers l'immense fenêtre, un gros fauteuil trônait, c'était considérablement ma place favorite.

Je n'avais revue personne d'autre, j'étais à présent dans une nouvelle phase. Aucune compagnie m'était agréable, seule celle de Pansy passait. Bien sûr mes amis m'avait envoyé de nombreux hiboux auxquels j'avais vaguement répondu pour ne pas les voir déboulés, inquiet.

J'entendais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le bruit de talon que l'on jette au sol et sans que j'eu le temps ma chère colocatrice passait la tête dans ma chambre, un sourcil arqué elle me détaillait

\- Tu n'as pas bougé de ce fichu fauteuil depuis ce matin ? demanda Pansy

\- Si si ... j'ai mangée ce midi et je me suis relancée dans ma lecture ...

\- On sort ce soir ! Alors prépare toi dit elle en filant sans attendre de réponse

Je remettais le marque page dans le livre qui était posé sur mes genoux, traversait l'appartement pour la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, la brune était déjà sous la douche, je m'asseyait sur la cuvette fermé.

\- Eh! Pans' ... J'ai pas très envie de sortir ce soir, je suis fatiguée .. dit-je lasse

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! s'exaspéra cette dernière en passant la tête par le rideau de douche, ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sortie c'est non négociable. Blaise arrive dans deux environ et j'ai même envoyé un hibou à weasley fille

-Tu as fait quoi ? m'exclamais-je

\- Bah quoi, c'est ton amie ... Aller sors ! je te laisse la place dans quelque minutes finit-elle

Je sortais en traînant des pieds, elle avait osée contacter Ginny, je me sentais trahi. L'épaisseur douillette de mon lit me criait de m'y réfugier, cette idée était la meilleure que j'eu et je me fondis dans ceux-ci. Quelque minutes passèrent, le bruit du robinet que l'on tourne, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ...

\- Granger ! s'énerva Pansy, sors de ce lit tout de suite ou c'est moi qui t'en sors !

Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge, sortant du lit blasée je filais sous la douche sous le regard courroucer de ma colocataire. Je m'engouffrai dans la cabine de douche laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles crispés. J'entendis vaguement la sonnette retentir et me concentrait sur le gommage que j'effectuais sur mon corps qui visiblement avait assez minci.

\- Sors de là Hermione, ton amie est arrivé cria Pansy derrière la porte

En plus d'avoir appelée Ginny dans mon dos, elle l'avait conviée à nous rejoindre chez nous... J'entrai dans ma chambre enroulée dans une grosse serviette chaude et duveteuse, Pansy était irrécupérable ! Sur mon lit trônait une petite robe noire simple et pourtant si élégante. Je savais que si je ne l'enfilais pas, la colère de Pansy se déchaînerai. Aller ressaisie toi ma vieille, tu vas sortir ce soir et Gin' sera là ! Je savais qu'une fois la barrière des préjugés passés, Gin' et Pansy deviendraient copines; deux tempéraments de feu, deux âmes espiègles et sournoises, deux jeunes filles aux cœurs ravagés et pourtant si forte.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ginny paraissait un peu mal à l'aise mais riait avec Pansy dans le salon, après une seconde d'hésitation j'entrai pour saluer la rousse. Après un certain temps, rassurée de m'avoir sans doute vue, entière et en bonne santé; Ginny se détendit et rit à gorge déployée avec ma nouvelle amie.

La soirée se passait sans encombre, Zabini était arrivé et nous étions sortie dans le magnifique bar de la première fois. Et nous avions fini par échouer au Phénix. Je n'avais jamais vu Ginny aussi excitée depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez les Harpie. Elle était rayonnante, mouvant sous les stroboscopes, elle était gracieuse et terriblement sexy. L'esprit embuée, je me dirigeait vers le balcon extérieur, accoudée à la rembarde le nez levé vers la nuit étoilée, j'allumai une cigarette et inspirait profondément.

\- Granger

\- Malefoy répondit-je machinalement

\- Je vais commencer à croire que la petite miss-je-sais-tout est finalement une fêtarde dit-il d'une voix neutre d'ou perçait un rictus

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Malefoy, si nous prenions des shots au lieu de bavasser proposais-je sourire au lèvre

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir suivre Granger ? demanda t'il un sourcil lever interrogateur

\- Il y a qu'une seule raison de le savoir Malefoy !

Malefoy héla un de ces serveurs et commanda une ribambelle de shooter, tous posés devant nous. Il y avait un lueur de défi dans son regard, un léger sourire en coin, il me fit signe de commencer. J'attrapai un des verres, le levait en sa direction et l'avalait d'une traite; d'un signe de tête je lui indiquait son tour ... Je ne sais plus combien nous en avons bu ... Peut être une dizaine chacun, plus ou moins, ma tête tournais légèrement, j'avais chaud ... J'essayai de m'éventer de ma main tant la chaleur étouffais à présent.

\- Allons prendre l'air Granger, je voudrais pas que tu me fasses un malaise, Pansy me tuerai dit il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je le suivais, nous nous posâmes sur une sorte de terrasse, il m'expliquait que ce lieu lui était uniquement réservé, Zabini et Pansy y étais autorisé à entrer et ça s'arrêtai là. Je me laissais tomber sur un des gros fauteuils en osier, elle était agréable cette terrasse, quelque plantes, un salon en osier, des guirlandes lumineuse et un mini bar donnant sur une vue imprenable de Londres.

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau demanda le blond en me sortant de ma rêverie

\- Merci Malefoy, c'est gentil acceptais-je tout en fixant l'horizon, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner tu sais, dit-je dans un souffle en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Je préfère que tu sois ici en sécurité, que devant la boite avec tout les dérangés qu'ils peut y avoir, Pansy me l'aurait pas pardonner finit il comme si Pansy était la réponse à tout

\- Aurais tu si peur de Pans' éclatais-je de rire

\- Rigole pas Granger, tu sais autant que moi qu'elle est ... coriace

Nous sommes restés sur cette terrasse un petit moment, le temps c'était arrêté, nous ne parlions pas, il s'était servis un verre de whisky et je sentais son regard sur moi. J'étais incapable de bouger, déstabilisée par la situation. L'alcool redescendait doucement au stade agréable de l'enivrement.

\- Dit Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas ce truc là .. tu sais hum .. ce qu'on a pris l'autre soir avec Pans' essayais-je un peu gênée

\- De l'ectasie tu veux dire ? éluda le blond un sourcil arqué

\- Oui voilà ... Oh ça va Malefoy me fait pas cette tête là hein ... lui répondit-je faisant mine de boudée devant l'air choqué du serpentard

\- Non mais je dois rêver ? Toi, toi tu veux en reprendre ?

\- Oui ça va hein, pas la peine dans faire un tout cinéma, répondit-je vexée, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

\- Et elle boude en plus de ça, ce mit il à rigoler avec toujours cette élégante retenue

\- Tu en as oui ou non finit-je par articulé mécontente, sinon j'irai demander à quelqu'un d'autre et si il m'arrive quelque chose ce sera de ta faute et Pansy te fera la peau

Il se retenait de rire, me fixant les yeux rieurs, il se leva, sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite boite d'où il sortis deux cachets rose bonbon. Il m'en tendait un et avalait le deuxième, je l'imitais sans hésitation pressée de retrouver cette douce sensation de flottement et de légèreté.

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama t'il, Weaslette va me tuer de t'avoir filer ça !

\- Je suis majeur je te signal, on a qu'a rester un peu ici, c'est le plus chouette endroit de ton établissement Malefoy, il manque juste un peu de musique..

\- Ce que Madame demande, Madame obtient, dit-il en mimant une révérence alors qu'une musique commençait à se faire entendre, il y a un sort sur la terrasse personne ne peut entendre de l'extérieur et seul Blaise et Pans' peuvent accéder à ici, on peut monter le son !

Cet instant était aberrant en tout point, Malefoy et moi, seuls ! Bourrés, défoncés, parlant comme si il n'y avait aucune animosité, aberrant vraiment ! Mais le sentiment désagréable que ma tête essayait de m'imposer diminua jusqu'à disparaître et je commençai à apprécier sa compagnie, sur cette terrasse.

* * *

Voilà, ce fut un long moment sans nouvelles ...

J'espère avoir un peu de vos nouvelles à vous aussi.

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


	12. Chapitre 11

**Shame, Shame, Shame on me ...**

oui, je sais ... Je vous avais dit que j'espérai poste dans quelque jours et ce, il y a une semaine. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu quatre petits jours de repos, j'ai donc rendu visite à une amie à Hambourg. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion, l'angoisse je vous explique même pas ... Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps mais j'ai tout de même un peu écrit là bas. Je vous poste donc le chapitre 11 après une semaine d'attente, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait ...

J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passée pour celle/ceux qui en étaient.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**\- 11 -**

Combien de temps étions nous rester dans ce petit cocon ? Allongée à même le sol recouvert d'un faux gazon, j'observais les étoiles, le serpentard confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur-feux de la main faisait de même. Aucune paroles échangées, juste le son berçant de la musique nous enveloppait. Il n'était plus ce connard prétentieux, je n'étais plus cette miss je-sais-tout, nous étions simplement deux personnes, ivre, défoncés et apparemment aussi névrosée.

Je sentais chaque muscles de ma mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet de la drogue, chaque mouvement était gracieux et j'appréciait observer le serpentard un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Granger demanda celui-ci

\- J'en sais rien Malefoy, tu poses trop de question répondit-je un peu sur la défensive, la situation peut être, la douceur de ce moment ..

\- Qui l'aurait cru ... murmura le jeune blond

\- Pas moi ...

Il me souriait et retournait à la contemplation du ciel étoilée. Effectivement, qui aurait pu prédire une telle situation mais pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu manqué ça, pas forcément de me retrouver seule avec lui, juste ce calme, cette sensation de legerté et le poids de ma souffrance qui c'était envolé.

**. . . . . .**

La porte s'ouvris à la volée sur une Pansy apparemment remontée, son regard bien qu'embuée était noire de colère. Je m'étais relever sur mon avant bras pour l'observer, j'attendais sachant qu'elle était prête à exploser ...

\- Trois putain d'heures que l'on vous cherche partout ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ! Depuis quand vous vous supportez ?! Hurla celle ci

Je ne réussi qu'à éclater de rire, retombant allonger au sol. Je vis Ginny passer la tête par la porte, ouvrir la bouche en grand et le fou rire l'enveloppa

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te marres toi aussi Weaslette ? S'agaçait la serpentarde alors que Zabini s'asseyait avec Malefoy un verre à la main

\- Je pensais ne plus m'étonner de rien mais là .. dit elle en essayant de se calme, quand je vais dire ça à Harry et Ron ils vont jamais me c...

\- Tu ne vas rien leur dire du tout ! L'interrompais-je sorti de ma rêverie, pour la simple raison qu'il n'y à rien raconter!

\- Mais .. commença la rouquine un brin déçue

\- Pas de mais Gin' !

\- Et alors ! J'attends ! s'impatientait Pansy visiblement toujours énervée de nous avoir retrouver là, qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?!

\- ça va Pans', calme toi ! Granger voulait prendre l'air et nous sommes venus ici répondit Malefoy nonchalamment alors que je tentai de ne pas rire

\- Mais attends murmura celle-ci en s'approchant de moi, tu es défoncée Hermione demanda t'elle en me prenant le visage entre ses mains

\- Quoi ? croissais-je .. mais enfin n'importe quoi Pans'

\- Ne me mens pas ! Vous faites ça dans notre dos en plus ! Drago ! s'enerva t'elle

\- Pans' tu me casses les oreilles, dit il résigné, Granger est majeur et je t'ai jamais demandée la permission

Toute l'attention était à présent tourner vers nous, je n'osais plus bouger, mon visage toujours serrer entre les mains de Pansy. Je sentais le regard interrogateur et perdu de mon amie Ginny qui ne devait rien comprendre de cet échange.

\- Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée ... esquivais-je en me levant pour me diriger vers la sortie

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'échapper comme ça Granger c'est que tu me connais mal ! On verra ça demain !

J'embrassai Ginny, m'excusai à nouveau et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire. Saluant les autres d'un signe de la main, je quittai la pièce et retournai à l'interieur de la boite de nuit sur bondée, brulante de jeune gens prêt à assouvir tous les pêchés.

Dehors l'air était frais, l'aube pointait sous un fin rayon de soleil clair. Une main enserra mon bras me faisant pivoter le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Attend Granger, je vais te raccompagner ...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Malefoy, je suis majeur tu sais et je sais me défendre, ton nez s'en rappel il me semble esquissais-je

\- Qu'importe, Pansy est déjà assez énervée alors je te raccompagne avant qu'elle ne me fracasse le crâne. Elle est partie raccompagnée Weaslette me répondit-il

J'haussais les épaules dans un demi sourire et continuai mon chemin. Nous n'avions pas échanger un mot, il était ni trop près, ni trop loin, nous marchions. La sensation de la rue qui s'éveille et ce doux soleil qui pointait face à nous rendait l'effet de l'ectasie plus qu'agréable, mes jambes cotonneuses me donnait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Une fois rendu devant la porte de notre immeuble, je ne sus trop que faire .. Que devais-je faire d'ailleurs ? L'invité à monter attendre Pansy, le remercier, ne rien dire ...

\- Merci pour cette nuit, tu es là bienvenue quand tu veux Granger et cette fois sois plus en forme que je te bat à nouveau au shot dit le blondinet avant de partir

Il ne m'avait pas laisser le temps de lui répondre, peut être était-ce mieux ainsi ... Une fois à l'intérieur de notre appartement j'enlevai mes chaussures, allait faire couler un bain, y ajoutait quelque sels aux senteurs de pivoines. Le premier contact avec l'eau chaude me faisait frisonner et je m'immergeai laissant tous mes muscles se relâcher.

...

\- Hermione s'écria une voix dans l'entrée me sortant d'un demi sommeil

\- Dans la salle de bain Pans' criais-je

\- Tu me dois une explication ! s'exclama celle-ci en entrant sans être gênée de me voir dans ce bain mousseux qui dieu merci cachai très bien ma personne

\- Pansy ... arrête d'être énervée comme ça, tu voulais que je sorte, je suis sortie ! Je vois pas où est le problème

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux là avec moi ! Tu as cinq minutes avant que les garçons n'arrivent alors je t'écoute ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Drago dans son repère ? insista mon amie

\- On a bu des shots, ça m'est montée à la tête et il m'a proposé de prendre l'air au calme c'est tout, répondais-je lasse

\- C'est tout ? Et donc tu es entrain de me dire que tu n'as rien pris c'est ça

\- Pansy ... soufflais-je, c'est moi qui est demandé à Malefoy si il avait quelque chose d'accord ? Je suis majeur, on est resté à l'étage, il ne s'est rien passé et il a presque été agréable, tu devrais être contente non ?

\- Oh je suis pas entrain de te dire que je ne suis pas contente se fustigea la brune, je me demande juste comment une telle situation à pu se produire

\- Et nous deux ? demandais-je .. Regarde je vis chez toi alors que l'on s'étaient toujours détestée ..

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit la brune alors que des coups avaient retentis à notre porte, vas tu nous faire l'honneur de ta venu ? demanda la serpentarde sarcastique

\- Si tu veux Pans', tout ce qui te fera plaisir lui souriait je le plus sincèrement du monde

\- Alors sors de ce bain, habille toi et prend ton courage on va rattraper cette soirée ou tu m'as abandonnée, avec ton amie en plus, non mais franchement s'indigna celle-ci en sortant de la salle de bain

Une fois sorti du bain, je m'enroulai dans une épaisse serviette chaude avant de filer dans ma chambre. J'attrapai un leggings noir, un gros pull à capuche, attachais mes cheveux dans un chignon négligé et partais rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils riaient tous les trois comme si Pansy n'avait jamais élever la voix quelque minutes plus tôt, Malefoy s'affairait derrière le bar se qui me fit lever un sourcil perplexe alors que Zabini la tête allonger sur les jambes de Pansy narrait sa rencontre de cette nuit. Ils étaient beaux tous les trois ensemble, une belle brochette, je m'étonnai à les envier, nostalgique du temps de mon Trio d'or.

\- Un moscow mule Granger ? demanda le blond le regard me transperçant

\- Met lui ça Drago, elle me doit une cuite cette petite cachottière dit Pansy

J'acquiesçai de la tête, il me sourit et préparait un verre qu'il me tendait quelque minute après. J'allai m'asseoir dans un gros fauteuil face à une Pansy souriante, enfin ! Hallelujah ! Je levai mon verre en sa direction, faisant s'entre choqué celui-ci avec celui de mon amie. Zabini mis de la musique, posa une petite boite en ferraille dans laquelle se trouvait trois cachet rose.

\- Granger, à toi l'honneur dit il en singeant une révérence.

* * *

**E**t voilà !

J'espère que ça vous convient comme ça ahahah ..

La nouvelle "relation" entre Drago et Hermione va se débloquer dans le prochain chapitre, je fini de l'écrire et le peaufine avant de vous le livrer.

Une petite reviews me ferait tellement plaisir, c'est encourageant aussi d'avoir vos avis :)

Bonne journée à vous,

**J**enn


	13. Chapitre 12

**Booonsoir !**

L'insomnie me guéttant une fois encore, je commence le chapitre 13 et peux donc vous poster le 12.

Je suis contente de voir toute vos visites et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça me ferait franchement plaisir et puis ça encourage a continuer

Bonne lecture

* * *

**\- 12 -**

La bulle de douceur qui m'enveloppait avait finit par m'éclater au visage.

Mes journées étaient simple et douloureuse; sortir de mon lit vers midi, faire le tour de l'appartement, me servir un verre de jus de fruit, retourner dans ma chambre, m'affaler dans l'amas de couette sur mon lit, en sortir à 19h15 avant que Pansy ne rentre du travail, lui raconter ma fausse journée, écouter la sienne et retourner me coucher sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur d'être happée par les cauchemars..

Chaque nuit depuis quelque jours, la noirceur lovée en moi faisait revivre inlassablement les images de cette affreuse nuit au manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange, son rire d'aliénée, son sourire lorsqu'elle avait inscrit ces affreux mots dans ma chair ... "sang-de-bourbe" , cette cicatrice qui continuait de me démanger chaque fois que le sommeil m'entraînait. Rien n'avait réussi à la faire disparaître, plusieurs médicomages, potioniste et autres s'y étaient frotté mais rien ... C'était mon fardeau, celui qui me rappelait toute les choses par lesquels nous étions passés, les combats, les pertes de nos compagnons, l'oublie d'une adolescence que nous n'avions pas pu vivre, c'était notre destinée et s'en était qu'un juste rappel. L'abomination de ceux qui recherche le pouvoir contre les rayons de lumières que nous avions essayer de ramener dans cette sombre époque. Et voilà que ce souvenir me hantait à nouveau. Un soir, mes cris déchirant le silence de la nuit avaient réveillés Pansy, j'avais donc décidée d'insonorisé ma chambre, pour ne pas perturbée le sommeil de ma nouvelle amie et puis je n'étais plus à une cachotterie près.

Et à quoi bon partager cela avec elle, je n'étais moi même pas sur de ce qu'il en était. Je me couchai nauséeuse, me levai avec une migraine, déambulait fantomatique, le corps endoloris. Je n'avais envie de rien, ni de lire, ni de parler, de rire ou n'importe quoi d'autres qui me demandait un petit peu d'effort et pour dire vrai, la Fashion week auquel Pansy devait travailler pendant deux semaines et qui donc l'a retiendrai en France était une opportunité pour fainéantiser et pour enlacer ma souffrance dans le calme. A moi les films, séries et autre débilité du genre emmitoufler dans ma couette !

**. . . . . .**

Mais bien-sur, Pansy n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi, oui elle était partie pour Paris mais elle avait pris soin d'en informer Zabini, dans l'espoir qu'il passe une fois de temps en temps s'assurer que j'étais toujours vivante. A force de, nous avions sympathisés, il passait, je lui servais un café serré et me préparait une tasse de Russian Earl grey, il me racontait sa journée, ne me posait pas trop de question et lesquels que fois où il m'avait proposé de sortir je feignais une sortie avec Ginny. Et un jour on sonnait à la porte, je me levai en soufflant, depuis quand Zabini sonnait sans entrer, je prenais tous mon temps, peut être que la personne s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive s'en irait, des coups furent frappés à la porte cette fois; résignée je fini par ouvrir la porte sur un jeune blond au regard d'acier.

\- Granger, je peux entrer, dit-il naturellement

\- J'allais me préparer pour sortir, lui répondit-je en me décalant pour le laisser passer

\- Ah d'autres Granger, même Blaise ne te crois plus, il a écrit a Weaslette pour savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous enfin bref ... Pas à moi. Je suis pas là pour te faire la moral, ni pour t'écouter pleurer ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Déjà parce que nous ne sommes pas ami et parce que je suis affreusement mauvais pour ça. Par contre, je suis un très bon buveur et je te propose de faire la fête ce soir jusqu'à en oublier ton prénom ! Pas de drogue, que de l'alcool, parce que ce que tu ressens là c'est amplifier par la drogue ...

\- Oui je sais, le coupais-je, la glande de Dopamine patati, patata ...

\- Bref, ce que je te propose c'est simple, tu vas commencer par prendre une douche parce que tu fais peur à voir, tu vas faire un tout petit effort pour enfiler autre chose que cette chose informe que tu as sur le dos ! continua t'il avec dédain en indiquant mon sweat de son doigt, nous allons aller manger dans le meilleur restaurant du Londres sorcier et nous allons passer une excellente soirée, même si tu dois me casser les oreilles avec ta fichue S.A.L.E finit il enfin.

\- la S.A.L.E murmurais-je pour moi même

\- Oui t'as fichu association ... tu as assez ennuyer tous Poudlard avec ça pendant des années, je suis prête à le subir ce soir encore, si je peux revoir la Granger de l'autre soir sur le balcon, maintenant file sous la douche, je vais me servir un verre en t'attendant.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il me fit signe de quitter la pièce alors qu'il se servait un whisky pur-feu. J'avais tenu onze jours sans voir personnes et il avait fallu que ce petit emmerdeur se pointe. Une fois prête, j'allais le rejoindre, il me tendit un verre et je m'asseyait à ses côté sur la terrasse surplombant tous le Londres chic.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence

\- Pourquoi pas ... fini ton verre on y va dit il en se levant toujours aussi impassible

* * *

C'est un petit chapitre, oui j'en ai conscience.. Mais il était plus simple pour moi de couper à ce moment là.

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Bonne journée

Jenn


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

Voici le chapitre 13, j'arrive à vous poster un chapitre par semaine pour le moment parce qu'étonnamment, il y a encore pas mal de monde à se promener en bords de mer et donc le restaurant grouillant encore de monde. Mais voilà ! Il est fini, j'ai même commencée le nouveau.

J'espère que pour vous tout ce passe bien et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau petit morceau.

Je radote mais j'apprécierais vraiment des petites reviews, vos avis, bons comme mauvais... Je vous avoue, je suis désespérer de voir vos visites mais aucuns commentaires .. Enfin voilà, je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

Jenn

* * *

**\- 13 -**

Nous avions dîner dans le plus merveilleux des restaurants que j'eu le droit de voir dans ma vie, tout y était somptueux. La cuisine y était raffinée, le service discret, la décoration parfaite ... tout était parfait.

Malefoy assis devant moi me dévisageait une mine songeuse, les amuses-bouches, l'entrée, le plat et je n'avais encore ouvert la bouche que pour apprécier ces mets délicieux.

\- Granger, as-tu perdu ta langue ? demanda celui-ci son regard pénétrant mon âme

\- Que veux tu que je te dise malefoy ... osais-je lasse en passant une main dans mes cheveux

Celui ci fronça les sourcils, ses yeux scrutateur vissé dans les miens, je soufflai ...

\- Je pensais que cette soirée aller être fun murmurai-je plus pour moi même

\- Alors parle moi, que veux tu faire à présent, je veux dire, s'arrêta t-il ... dans un futur proche qu'elle est le projet de la grande Hermione Granger, esquissa t'il ce sourire agaçant collé au visage

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! grognais-je

\- Que c'est délicat de ta part répondit-il sarcastique

\- Et toi Malefoy, tu vas continuer à être ce crétin arrogant toute ta vie ? Dépenser l'argent de ton sale mangemort de père en continuant de te croire supérieur aux autres alors que ta vie n'est que débauche ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! sifflais-je la mâchoire serrer, à présent hors de moi debout devant lui

\- Assieds toi tout de suite Granger grogna celui-ci très énervé, le regard rempli de haine, et ne t'avise plus de parler de mon géniteur !

\- Foux moi la paix Malefoy ! répliquais-je en ramassant mes affaires prête à m'enfuir très loin de lui

Je sortais précipitamment du restaurant, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait me rendre folle, arrogant petit veracrasse, je transplannai devant notre appartement, agacée, refermait violemment la porte du pied avant de pousser un grognement d'exaspération... J'envoyais valser mes chaussures dans le couloir avant d'entrée dans le salon faiblement éclairer par une lampe dans un coin de la pièce. Je maudissais d'avoir croisée un jour la route de Pansy et de ses imbéciles d'amis ! Rien n'avait changé, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer, il me rendait hors de moi, j'avais envie de crier ! Je trainais des pieds jusqu'au bar, saisis un verre et la bouteille de whisky pur-feu avant d'aller m'installer sur la terrasse. Des coups résonnèrent à la porte ... fichu malefoy !

\- Fou moi la paix Malefoy et dégage ! hurlais-je

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune blond furibond !

\- Comment as tu osé ? Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout tourner autour de toi, hein Granger ! Oser m'hurler dessus en plein restaurant pour te barrer de la sorte ! Évoquer mon géniteur comme dernière arme avant de fuir comme une lâche ! siffla Malefoy alors que je le regardais légèrement hébétée, tu n'as plus rien à dire là ?! Aller vas y je t'écoute ! Qu'as tu de si douloureux a porter comme fardeau pour rendre ma soirée si naze ! Tu crois toujours tout savoir hein, Granger, tu te penses meilleure que les autres ... il se pinça l'arrête du nez agacé, tu ne sais rien Granger, absolument rien ... finit-il en faisant demi-tour

\- Attend ... soufflais-je alors qu'il se figeait étonné par le ton radoucit de ma voix, je suis désolée même si ça n'excuse pas tout ... Tu veux un whisky ? essayais-je

\- Sans glace et je t'en supplie retire cet air de ton visage accepta t'il vraisemblablement plus amen à discuter, je t'ai posé des question auquel tu n'as pas répondu ...

\- Hum ... que veux tu bien savoir et pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'ailleurs ...

\- C'est quoi ton fardeau à toi la grande héroïne de guerre ?!

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Malefoy ... j'en sais rien moi même ... c'est comme ça.

\- Et bien ça, dit-il en montrant sa marque des ténèbres, ça c'est une partie de mon fardeau, mon nom en est un aussi ! Alors dis moi Granger, tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir ...

Je soufflai, pourquoi me disait-il ça, pourquoi cherchait-il à savoir ? Il l'avait dit lui même, nous n'étions pas amis alors pourquoi faire tout ça ... Son regard posé sur moi faisait naître une gêne dans le creux de mon ventre, il attendait ... il attendait quelque chose que je n'étais moi même pas sûre de savoir ... Après un certain temps, il avala son verre sec et se releva, sans savoir ce qui dictais mon geste je me saisi de son bras pour le stopper. Il me regardait, puis ses yeux descendirent sur ma cicatrice ...

\- ça, ça fait partie de mon fardeau soufflais-je

\- C'est ma tante qui t'as fait ça n'est ce pas, dit-il d'une voix calme s'agenouillant pour regarder la marque qui ornais mon poignet, je n'ai jamais été aussi lâche que ce jour là .. murmura t'il, as-tu encore mal ?

\- euh ... ça m'arrive répondit-je étonnée, comment le sais-tu ?

\- On sent encore la magie noire qui as pu te faire ça, dit-il doucement, je suis désolée que tu es étée maltraitée par Bellatrix ...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Malefoy !

\- Je ne vous ai jamais supporter mais je n'ai jamais voulu que le mage noir gagne, j'aurai pu ...

\- Le passé appartient au passé soufflais-je, je te ressers ?

\- Je pensais passer au Phénix, voir si tout ce passe bien ... mais va pour un verre

\- Oh, je peux t'accompagner, j'ai une soirée à me faire pardonner ...

**. . . . . . . . .**

La boite de nuit étaient pleine à craquer, Malefoy s'avançait devant le gorille qui tenait l'entrée qui s'inclinait devant lui, c'était encore différent de mon arrivée avec Pansy et Zabini. Tous le monde nous observaient, s'écartaient sur notre passage et les regard des jeunes femmes plein de jalousie ... La gêne me saisie au tripes, le rouge me monta aux joues, je n'osais plus relever la tête, Malefoy l'avait vu, il avait alors de sa main si douce, relever mon visage vers lui, m'avait fait un clin d'œil avant de me présenter son bras pour entrer.

Comment j'en suis arrivée à ce stade ? Bonne question ... Tout avais changé et rien n'était plus que passé.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Plusieurs verres, un ectasie, la piste de danse, les stroboscopes et cette sensation de légerté encore et toujours. Intouchable, invulnérable, je continuai de me trémousser sur cette piste de danse, riant et tirant la langue à Malefoy qui continuait de m'observer un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il faisait vraisemblablement parti de ces personnes qui viennent en boite de nuit juste pour s'enivrer, surement ramener une jeune femme de temps en temps mais qui ne dansait jamais, ses yeux était d'un doux gris bleuté, aucune animosité, une pointe de tristesse et ce tout petit éclat ... L'espoir.

* * *

Voiiiiiiiiilà !

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

à la semaine prochaine,

Belle journée à vous.

**J**enn


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello !**

Je viens de finir à l'instant, j'espère que ça vous plaira,

Bonne lecture,

Jenn

* * *

**\- 14 -**

Après un certain temps, mes pieds me crièrent de prendre une pause, les jeunes hommes sur la piste commençaient à se faire trop présent, je retournais donc voir le jeune blond qui était en pleine discutions avec Zabini.

\- Salut Blaise, ça fait longtemps que tu es là l'interrogeais-je contente de le voir

\- Grangie chérie, je vois que tu es en forme ce soir, je suis content de te voir dit-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras, je viens d'arriver, j'espérais bien vous croisez ici

\- Champagne et tournée de shooter offert par le patron s'exclama un serveur qui faisait l'éviter des plateaux

\- Alors Drago, tu nous sors le grand jeu ce soir le taquina Blaise

Il avait fallu que nous avalions les shooters sans les mains, règle inventé sur le moment par le jeune brun, "cela rendra la chose plus drôle et peut être qu'on verra Grangie enlever son haut" c'était-il exclamé hilare alors que je lui collais une tape derrière la tête. Oh Ivresse, ma douce amie ... Après quelque danse endiablé avec le brun, nous étions retourner nous asseoir près de Malefoy, un grand sourire au lèvres, je lui tendais la main ... Il savait ce que je voulais, il roula des yeux, fronça les sourcils; nous étions déjà trop ivre pour réflechir et il glissa dans ma main un de ces petits cachets.

\- Grangie, doucement la soirée ne fait que commencée, dit Blaise avant d'avaler le sien, allez Drago vient danser avec nous un peu ..

\- Je ne danse pas ... Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule granger siffla t'il alors que je riais à gorge déployée

\- Monsieur Malefoy ne veux pas remuer son popotin, riais-je, il préfère se la jouer mystérieux solitaire dans la pénombre

\- C'est bon ta fini Granger ? demanda t'il, Blaise t'es censé être MON ami arrête de rire avec elle bordel !

\- Avoue Drago que finalement Granger peux être drôle, personnellement, je l'a trouve drôle riait-il

Nous étions retourner danser pour ne pas énerver Malefoy qui les bras croisés boudait littéralement, Blaise était d'une compagnie agréable, il ne posait pas de question, ne s'étalait pas, il avait un humour mordant, une grande intelligence et surtout il savait danser !

La nuit s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le club se vidait, Malefoy donnait quelque directive à son équipe et nous sortîmes. Bras dessus, bras dessous avec Blaise, totalement dans un état second, je riais en écoutant le jeune brun me raconter sa mésaventure de la nuit dernière avec une jeune femme qui visiblement avait agi avec lui de la même manière qu'il agissait avec les femmes, l'enivrement de la chair passé la jeune demoiselle était partie sans prévenir comme une voleuse; ce qui apparemment avait vexé celui-ci.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, si on continuai à faire la fête boudais-je en les regardant, je me sens bien là, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec moi, s'il vous plait, encore un peu ...

\- Je connais un endroit Grangie chérie me répondit Blaise alors que malefoy soufflait en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est un endroit très selec' mais il est ouvert tous le week-end sans interruptions m'expliqua t'il les yeux pétillant

-ça te va Malefoy ? l'interrogeais-je

\- Je suis pas sûre ... la dernière fois Blaise on y est resté pendant 15h ... J'ai mis huit jours à m'en remettre ...

\- S'il te plais, s'il te plais, s'il te plait ! m'exclamais-je accroché à son bras

\- Granger lâche mon bras tu veux ... Tu sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, souffla t'il résolu.

\- Merci Malefoy, je te revaudrai ça promis !

\- Oh oui, la première tournée sera pour toi ! s'exclama heureux Blaise

Après être passer acheter des bières dans une supérette et avoir marcher environ une dizaine de minutes, Blaise indiqua sourire au lèvre dans une position de présentateur télé que nous y étions. La devanture ne ressemblait à rien de bien vivant, comment pouvait-il y avoir une fête de plus de quarante-huit heures dans cet endroit alors qu'il ne paraissait pas âme qui vive. Puis deux jeunes sorcière apparurent, s'approchèrent du bâtiment et d'un coup disparurent.

\- Mais ... murmurais-je

\- Un sort de dissimulation Granger ... Et puis tu ne peux pas le voir parce que tu ne t'y est jamais rendu, que tu n'as pas d'invitation et que nous ne t'avons pas encore dis le nom de cet endroit ... m'expliqua Malefoy, et tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération ...

**. . . . . . . .**

Six heures, quarante-six minutes et quatorze secondes ... C'est l'heure à laquelle nous étions rentrés dans cet endroit ... hors norme. C'était brut, du béton, de l'acier ... De grand rideaux de velours vert indiquai les différentes salles, selon Blaise il y en avait quatre pour les différents genre de musique, une pour aller se restaurer sur une terrasse/restaurant, une autre cachait les toilettes des garçons et des filles et enfin une qui servait de repaire pour les amoureux dirons nous. Je suivais les deux garçons dans une salle où la musique paraissait faire vibre toute les personnes ici présente, de la techno lourde de basse, chaque parcelle de ma peau ressentait chaque battement contre les enceintes, les gens qui se mouvait, j'y étais c'était irrémédiable ... J'étais dans l'Antre du Diable. Ginny m'avait parler de cet endroit, elle s'y était rendu une fois avec Luna et une de leur amies, l'Antre du Diable, cela portait bien son nom. L'ectasie faisant toujours effets je ne mis que peu de temps avant d'aller me joindre au nombreux danseurs, je ne pensais à rien, j'étais bien, mon dieu ce que j'aimais ça, être heureuse, ne plus rien ressentir. Tout éclatais en éclat, plus de douloureux, plus de souvenirs, pas de cauchemars, plus que le vide et ce semblant de bonheur.

Ivre à n'en plus pouvoir, défoncé plus qu'il ne l'était permis, le fou rire qui faisait trembler mon corps entier me rappelait à quel point il était plaisant d'être heureuse. Je regardais Malefoy se moquer ouvertement de Blaise qui, quelque mètres plus loi, s'était lancé dans un ballet salivaire avec une jolie brune.

\- J'aime bien quand tu ris Granger dit le blond alors que je me stoppai bouche ouverte, Blaise à disparu, tu veux que l'on sorte ? On pourrai aller se promener, j'aime marcher en état second et je tiens pas a rester à nouveau quinze heures ici

\- Oh j'ai cru que personne ne le proposerai répondit-je soulagée à l'idée de respirer l'air frais à nouveau

Les rues étaient bondés de gens pressés, après un rapide coup d'œil vers Big ben aperçue qu'il était quatorze heure quinze, à cet instant ma tête était si légère, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je n'avais plus mal, tout n'était que ce moment, lui et moi marchant face au soleil, Il n'était pas, je n'étais plus ... Deux inconnus qui s'apprivoisaient. Nous prenions le chemin vers la tamise, cela rendait le trajet un peu plus long mais il était si agréable.

Malefoy se trouvait être drôle, sarcastique, élégant et caustique; je riais à en avoir mal aux joues, l'intégralité de ma peau fourmillait, une sorte de noeud se formait dans ma gorge...L'angoisse avait réussi à reprendre sa place, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer, venait ensuite la panique. Nous arrivions à quelque pas de l'appartement que je partageais avec Pansy, allions-nous continuer encore la balade, allait-il me déposer devant celui-ci ... Je n'avais pas envie ... je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans un appartement vide, seule et dans cet état, je ne pouvais pas laissé mon cerveau prendre la place et il était véritablement, la meilleure compagnie que j'avais eu depuis ma rencontre avec Pansy. Rien n'avait d'importance lorsque nous fêtions ensemble, tout était léger, il dédramatisait tout et il aimait me voir rire ... il ..

\- Malefoy murmurais-je alors que celui-ci tournait son visage vers le miens, je ... tu veux bien rentrer avec moi .. Pansy ne rentre que tard ce soir et ...

\- Allons chercher de quoi manger avant de rentrer, répondit-il un petit sourire au lèvre

A la fois gênée, triturant mes mains, je sentis alors son bras se poser sur mon épaule m'entraînant vers la boulangerie qui faisait ces délicieux croissant français.

\- Respire suggéra le serpentard en riant, on va manger et on va dormir jusqu'a ce que Pans rentre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre

-...

\- Aller souris Granger, regarde nous, qui aurait pu le prédire ... Le soleil brille, nous sommes saoules, défoncés et nous allons manger des croissants, pour le moment, nous sommes invincibles.

Il sortis une paire de lunette de soleil qu'il fit glisser sur son nez, ses cheveux était légèrement en bataille et il souriait.. Il était indécemment beau, un sentiment de douceur s'insinuait en moi et mon cœur fit un loupé.

* * *

**Alors**, _alors_ ... dites-moi vous en avez pensés quoi **?!**

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn


	16. Chapitre 15

Hello everyone !

Comment allez vous ? De mon côté je compte les jours qui me séparent de mes quatre mois de vacances. Je fini mon contrat début Novembre et putain qu'est ce que j'ai hâte ! Sur mon Bout de rocher il pleut de malade mais j'aime bien la pluie. Enfin voilà.

Sinon je vois que le nombre de visite chute ... J'aimerai donc avoir plus que d'habitude vos avis ... Est ce que la tournure ne vous convient pas ? J'attend un petit mot de votre part ... s'il vous plaiiiiiiit !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

Jenn

* * *

**\- 15 -**

Nous étions rentrés, fatiguée, retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits ... La gêne commença a s'installer mais l'angoisse naissante se faisait plus forte que tous le reste. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuter, il m'avait pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne, mes paupières se faisaient lourde et je le sentais bougé, essayant de se dégager sans me réveiller, j'ouvris les yeux, rougissante.

\- Je vais te laisser Granger, Pans' ne devrait plus tarder et je ne souhaite pas passer d'interrogatoire maintenant

\- Merci ... beaucoup soufflais-je en me levant pour le raccompagner les yeux encore mi-clos

\- A bientôt Granger

D'un pas trainant, je filais dans mon lit emporter bien vite par Morphée.

Le bruit des talons de Pansy qui claquaient sur le sol me donnait presque envie de vomir, mon corps tout entier était endoloris, les pas rapide de ma colocataire s'arrêtèrent une demi seconde devant ma porte puis firent demi-tour. Je soufflai soulager et retournait à un sommeil sans rêves.

. . . . . . .

Pansy était radieuse, cette semaine à Paris lui avait assurément fait du bien. Mais le regard fixé sur ma personne de son œil scrutateur ne m'étonnait guère et j'attendais que la tempête s'abat ...

\- Comment ça c'est passé ici ? demanda t'elle s'en arrêter de touiller son thé

\- Oh .. tu sais ... comme d'habitude lui répondais-je en me préparant une tasse de café

\- Tu as vu souvent Weaslette apparemment essaya t'elle

\- Oui oui ... Blaise aussi et j'ai vu Malefoy hier .. tu vois Pansy, je fais des efforts et tout ce passe bien, c'était pas la peine de leur demandé de faire de baby baby-sitting soufflais-je m'asseyant en face d'elle

\- Non mais tu te fiche de qui là Granger ! dit elle en frappant sur la table, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, Tu n'as jamais vu Weaslette ! Figure toi que je lui ai écrit moi aussi ! Blaise m'a aussi dit que tu n'étais sortie qu'hier parce que Drago t'a forcé la main ! Tu tournes le dos à tes amis, tu t'enfermes ici par contre tu sors avec Drago ? Là je comprend plus rien ...

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Pans', arrête de crier s'il te plait .. Oui je n'ai pas vu Gin' mais c'est quoi le problème ? Si j'ai envie de voir personne ...

\- Ah parce que s'enfermer à ruminer dans le noir c'est une solution miracle à ta condition, j'avais oublier que tu savais tous mieux que tous le monde Miss je-sais-tout

\- ça suffit Pansy ! Tu n'es pas ma mère je te signale ! Et si je te dérange, dis le ! Je m'en irai ! m'énervais-je

\- Non je suis pas ta mère et dieu merci ! grogna t'elle, par contre je suis ton amie, tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu insonorise ta chambre la nuit, que tu pleures presque tous les soirs ... Franchement Granger, tu me déçois ..

\- Je te ... déçois sifflais-je avant de taper du plat de la main sur la table en regardant Pansy aller récupérer la gazette accrocher à la patte du hibou qui attendait à la fenêtre

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'écria t'elle avant de balancer le journal devant moi affichant une photo de Malefoy et ... moi. La veille quand il m'avait ramené et avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Quoi ... mais c'est quoi ça ? dit-je les yeux exorbités, je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir sortir de chez moi, que vont dire Harry, Ron et Ginny et même tous les weasley ... Non, Pansy dis moi que c'est un cauchemars supplais-je la brune les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci se radoucit et s'approchait pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- T'inquiète Hermione, on va régler ça ...

Instantanément, des coups rageurs furent donné à la porte de notre appartement. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de bouger, j'implorai Pansy de ne pas ouvrir, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Mais celle-ci ouvrit tous de même, agacée et visiblement de mauvais poil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Weasmoche interrogea t'elle

\- Je veux voir ma meilleure amie, Hermione hurla t'il, Hermione c'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Je pense qu'elle a pas envie de te voir là tout de suite, elle a envie de voir personne ... Tu es d'une stupidité remarquable

\- Pa..pardon ? bégaya le rouquin

\- Tu dis que c'est ta meilleure amie ? demanda t'elle hautaine

\- Bien sur qu'Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! s'indigna le jeune weasley

\- Et donc tu es sensé la connaître ? N'est ce pas .. insista Pansy avant de l'empêcher de parler d'un geste de la main, elle et Drago ne s'entendent un petit peu mieux qu'à Poudlard et pour une photo de sortie de boite, tu crois ce que ce journal de malheur raconte ? Drago est un gentleman, il a raccompagné Hermione chez nous. Affligeant ...

Il fallait que je rassure Ron, il le fallait oui ... Mais c'était Ron et il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, ne comprendrait pas la moitié de ce que je lui dirais et arriverait à me faire culpabiliser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà possible ... Je pris le peu de courage gryffondien qu'il me restait et approchait de la porte. Remerciait Pansy et emmena le rouquin dans ma chambre. Avant de fermer la porte j'aperçue Pansy pencher à observer ... je .. non c'était trop étrange.

J'avais le cœur au bords des lèvres, mon estomac faisait le grand huit, je sentais chaque goutte de sueur perlé sur mes tempes, le frisson qui parcourait mon corps et cette affreuse sensation d'étouffer. Je manquais d'air, je ne sais pas combien de temps javais retenue ma respiration mais je commençait a suffoquer. Ron alerter se rua sur moi, ouvrait la fenêtre et paniquai totalement. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre avec fracas, mon nom et puis plus rien, le noir.

Sérieusement, c'est ça la plus intelligente sorcière du siècle, celle qui a aider a vaincre Voldemort ... Franchement il n'y a pas de quoi être fière ... S'évanouir de la sorte, on dirait Ronald, non mais vraiment ...

\- Enfin tu te réveilles ! s'exclama Pansy qui semblait soulagée et agacée à la fois, tous tes amis attendent dans le salon, cet imbécile de Weasmoche à prévenu Potter et Ginny !

\- je ... je suis désolée balbutiais-je vaseuse, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie ... sérieusement, tu es juste tombé et ton imbécile d'ex a crier en te secouant avant que je vienne à ta rescousse... d'ailleurs tu m'en dois encore une, je vais aller leur dirent que tu es réveillée

\- Pansy ... je .. je te remercie

Elle revient à peine deux minutes après suivit de mes trois compagnon, Harry se rua sur moi

\- Comment vas tu Hermione, tu nous as fait une sacré peur ...

\- Je vais bien Harry, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur ... mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas soufflais-je gênée

\- Je suis content de te voir Mione, tu m'as beaucoup manqué

Nous sommes resté un moment tous les quatre à discuter, Harry et Ginny venait de rentrer de Bulgarie où Ginny avait un événement Sportif, Ron travaillait toujours avec son frère.

\- Krum t'embrasse dit Ginny, Oh et Pansy m'a invité à sortir avec vous ce week-end. Tais-toi Ron s'agaçait elle alors que Ron grommelait dans son coin, j'ai proposé à Harry mais

\- Je ne vais pas sortir en boite et ce ne sont pas mes amis Gin'

\- Hermione est ton amie !

\- Gin' se n'est pas important soufflais-je

\- Mais Hermione, si j'ai vu, que tu as vu qu'ils ne sont plus les serpentards que l'on a connu à Poudlard, enfin ... on a tous changés ! rugit la rouquine

**. . . . . . . .**

Ils avaient finit par partir en fin d'après midi, je retenu un cri enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Personne n'avait re parler de la Une de la gazette du sorcier et Malefoy avait il eu autant d'embêtement que moi, était il énervé .. Je sortais rejoindre Pansy dans le salon, elle haussa un sourcil en me voyant arriver et me tendit un verre qui à l'odeur se trouvait être du whisky.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils sont pénible tes amis .. vraiment Hermione !

\- Je suis désolée qu'ils est débarqué Pans' ... as tu eu des nouvelles de malefoy ?

\- Non mais rien d'étonnant .. Te tracasse pas pour la gazette, c'est d'un ridicule ! Toute personne saine d'esprit sait que c'est faux ..

Blaise était passé, se réjouissant de la Une du journal, persuadé que "nous formerions le meilleur couple de toute l'histoire" ... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

* * *

Bon ce chapitre me plait moyen .. mais il fallait qu'elle revoit Harry ...

J'attend de vos nouvelles, je vous en supplie.

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjouuuuuuur !**

Je suis tellement désolée de vous poster ce chapitre en retard mais il est bel et bien là !

Je vous vois les lecteurs fantômes, et si le fait de laisser une reviews vous déranges, écrivez moi en mp. J'ai besoiiiiiin de connaître votre avis, vos ressentis, vos déceptions et vos attentes. Un petit geste hein ...

Place au chapitre, bonne lecture.

Jenn

* * *

**\- 16 -**

La sensation d'étouffement ne m'avait pas quittée, je ne me sentais en sécurité nulle part et l'apaisement ne se ressentait qu'enfermé seulement entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, mon cocon, ma forteresse ! Mes cauchemars hantaient les quelques heures où la fatigue m'emportaient, je n'avais plus faim, j'étais fatiguée, stressée, au fond du gouffre. Une minute de repris pour toute une vie d'angoisse.

Vous allez me trouvez agaçante, je le sais ... J'ai épuisée toute le monde, surtout Pansy, qui résigner pour le moment m'évitait soigneusement. Moi même je ne me supportais plus, j'étais naufragée de mon âme perdue.

Un jour passa, puis deux ... la simple vue de mon visage striée par les larmes versées durant mes nuits agités me donnaient envie de vomir.

Alors il le fallait ... Il fallait que je vois Harry, seul lui m'empêcherait de devenir littéralement folle. C'était devenu devenu une nécessite et après un temps d'élaboration j'avais enfin sauter le pas... Tournant en rond dans ma chambre, j'attendais une réponse au patronus que j'avais envoyé quelque minutes au pars avant, quelque coups retentirent alors a la porte. Mon cœur tambourinais à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et tel un zombie je sortais de ma chambre pour ouvrir.

\- Hermione, _souffla le survivant en me prenant dans ses bras alors que je m'effondrai dans ceux-ci_, allons nous assoient _ajouta t'il en m'entraînant dans le salon_. Je vais faire du thé et nous allons discuter ou ne rien dire si tu ne t'en sent pas la force

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, ma vue était brouillés par le flot de larme qui les inondaient et quelque minutes passèrent lorsque mon meilleur ami revint deux tasse de thé à la main. Installés sur le divan, blottis dans ses bras, reniflant bruyamment les joues sillonnées de larmes.

Le temps semblait s'allonger, je me sentais happée par celui-ci. Aucun son n'avait franchis mes lèvres; par quoi commencer alors que je ne le savais pas moi même ...

\- Hermione ... _souffla Harry,_ je ... écoute .. j'essaye de comprendre, de ne pas m'imposer, de te laisser du temps... mais je ne peux plus te laisser gérer ça seule ! Tu es mon amie, ma sœur !

\- Harry ..._ supplais-je_

\- Non Hermione, écoute moi s'il te plais. ça fait à présent presque dix années que tu es à mes côtés; que tu m'aimes et me suis les yeux fermés. Tu as toujours fait passés tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés avant ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Alors je comprend que maintenant tu craques mais Hermione ... Tu es ma sœur, ma dernière famille et tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois enfin heureuse ! Alors si ..

\- Il ne se passe rien entre Malefoy et moi si c'est ce que tu insinuait ..._ le coupais-je à demi mot_

\- Je n'insinue rien Mione, j'essaye de comprendre. Je ne jette la pierre à personne. Nous pouvons enfin souffler et apprendre à vivre, je ne supporte pas de voir que tu ne t'en sors pas ...

\- Je suis ... je suis désolée Harry.. Je sais ... j'ai envie de te dire que ça va ... parce qu'il y a des moment où ça va, je te le promet .. puis parfois je suis happée et je ne peux pas me débattre. J'essaye d'être raisonnée et ce peu de lucidité m'apporte un peu de soulagement puis finalement l'angoisse m'enveloppe inexorablement.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parler ?

\- Harry ..

-Je te considère comme ma famille et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi Mione ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'importe ... tout enfaîte .. Tu seras toujours MA Hermione pour qui je me battrai férocement .. s'emporta t'il légèrement

\- Je ... je ne le sais pas Harry _répondit-je_, je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre pour que ça ailles, que tu n'ai pas peur pour moi et te sentes mieux, je n'ai pas la réponse, je n'en sais rien ... Je sus perdue, j'avance mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Parle moi, je suis là_ supplia t'il_

-...

-...

\- J'ai perdu une part de moi même... Tout ce sur quoi je pensais m'être construit est terminé, il n'est plus. Il y a cette douleur dans mon cœur, elle grignote un peu plus de place chaque jour et je n'ai aucune solution ... C'est comme si j'avais accompli la tache pour laquelle j'étais née et qu'a présent je , n'avais qu'à attendre que la mort me prenne.

\- ...

\- Harry je m'en veux tellement d'être dans cet état après tout ce que tu as du enduré et malgré ça, entre l'angoisse, le remord.. je me fige dans le noir.

\- Mione ! _s'écria t'il saisissant mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder_, TU as été la meilleure amie que jamais je n'aurai pu rêver ! Arrête de penser pour moi, je vais bien ! Je suis bel et bien vivant, face à toi ! Nous avons vaincus, j'ai deux meilleurs amis fantastique et la meilleure femme du monde à mes cotés et qui m'aimes! Je vais bien ! Je suis vivant !

-...

-Alors parles moi ... De ta douleur, de tes cauchemars, de Ron, de Parkinson, de Zabini ou de malefoy ... mais parle moi

\- Tu penses que je déconnes n'est ce pas ... _dit-je résignée_, je sais que Ginny ne peux rien te cacher ... Ne m'en veux pas et ne me juges

\- Jamais Hermione _appuya le brun_

\- Je crois que j'ai tellement attendu que Ron me remarque, qu'il m'accorde de l'importance; que lorsque que c'est arrivé ... nous avions traversé tant chose Harry, _m'arrêtais-je essayant vainement de me justifier,_ c'était trop tard ... Je n'avais plus de force et surement plus d'envie. J'aime Ron .. mais plus comme ça. Alors ça c'est ajouté... à la guerre, aux pertes, au stress et j'en passe. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide.. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je dois faire et ressentir. Alors ceci est la première excuses à ce que Ginny a du te rapporter. J'avais besoin de ressentir à nouveau !_ je marquais un temps d'arrêt, reniflant pour retenir le nouveau flot de larmes qui me submergeait_. J'ai rencontrée Pansy ... tu sais.. si elle n'avait pas été à serpentard, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adorée, elle est ce qui ce me sauve en ce moment.

\- Je le vois ..

\- Ne te méprends pas Harry, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et rien ne changeras cette place dans mon coeur. Mais elle est ce dont je manquais à ce moment là et elle est encore là. Elle m'accueille chez elle, me bouge, me rentre dedans. Elle me fait du bien et je sais qu'un jour vous serrez ami, vous aussi.

\- Je comprend Mione _sourit-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne,_ je ne t'en veux pas, je te soutiendrai et aurais toujours une confiance aveugle en ton jugement même pour ce qui est de Zabini ou Malefoy_ finit-il en essayant de cacher sa grimace a la prononciation du nom du blond_

-Pour Blaise, son étrange personnalité qu'il m'a littéralement imposé à vite remplacer tous les apprioris, il est si solaire ... il fait du bien à l'âme!

\- Et malefoy _demanda t'il un petit peu trop durement_

\- Je n'avais plus la force de me battre avec lui.. Et je crois que lui non plus. Nous nous sommes retrouver face l'un à l'autre ... il s'est excusé tu sais ... mais il reste qui il est. Quand je sors avec eux, je crois ... je crois qu'il me comprend. On ne se parle pas, on bois, on ... on oublie et on devient ces autres personne, on se découvre, on fait semblant. Et je crois, que ça me fait du bien de ne plus être Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, je ne suis plus qu'une fille.

**. . . . . . .**

Pansy était rentré de sa journée de travail, nous voyant sur le canapé elle avait saluée Harry avant de partir dans sa chambre. Nous avions discuter encore un petit moment avant que mon meilleure ami ne rentre chez lui puis je rassembla le peu de force qu'il me restait pour aller frapper à la porte de Pansy pour y entre sans attendre de réponse

\- Excuse moi _souffflais-je_

-...

\- Je sais que tu fais tout pour m'aider et que je pourrai paraitre ingrate, mais je ne le suis pas Pans' ... Tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas te perdre

Ayant capter l'attention de la brune je lui rapportais ma conversation avec Harry essayant de me justifier pour le rapprochement avec Malefoy; les cauchemars, les crises de larmes et j'en passe. Je lui devais une réponse à elle aussi.

\- Je t'en supplie Pansy, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie _suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux_

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ecrivez moi :)

Belle journée à vous,

**Jenn**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello !**

Décidément le retard est devenu hebdomadaire ... veuillez m'en excuser.

Voici le chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

**\- 17 -**

Le ciel était bien gris ce matin là, aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait l'amas nuageux qui habitait celui-ci. De fine gouttelette vinrent s'échouer sur les fenêtres, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains, j'observais chacune d'elle glissées sur les carreaux.

\- Bonjour ... grogna Pansy les yeux encore mis clos

\- Salut Pans', tu as bien dormi .?

\- Humf ... j'ai fait un rêve avec un mec magnifique mais je me suis réveillée au moment où nous allions conclure bougonna la brune, je suis frustrée du coup ..

\- Je vois, riais-je, que pourrais-je faire pour t'aider à passer une meilleure journée ?

\- Il fait moche ... éluda t'elle renfrognée en observant l'extérieur... Je veux faire les magasins ... je veux ... je veux sortir ce soir Hermione, viens on sort ! Entre fille ! On propose à Ginny et je dirais rien si vous invité Loufoca s'il te plait ... une toute petite soirée entre filles

-Pas besoin de me faire tes yeux là ... Pansy, je suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie de remettre le nez dehors de nuit, rappel toi le bordel que ça a foutu la dernière fois ...

\- Hermione ! C'est réglé ça ! Tu es chiante à la fin ! ça va faire un mois ! Maintenant je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonnes ! Tu me dois bien ça et demain c'est mon anniversaire dit-elle hautainement, je suis donc à l'honneur toute la semaine et on fait ce que JE veux !

\- Très bien soufflais-je ... comme tu voudras. Je vais m'habiller !

Après avoir réfléchis quelque minute à ce que je comptais enfiler qui pourrais m'éviter un regard désobligeant de la part de ma colocatrice, je pris un livre en me rendant dans le salon pour l'y attendre. Oui, Pansy était aussi, parfois, souvent, ce genre de filles qui avaient beaucoup trop d'affaires, essayait 15 tenues différentes et mettais parfois plusieurs heures à ce préparer.

**. . . . . . . .**

Pansy avait insisté pour que nous allions faire du shopping du coté moldu, l'odeur du béton mouillé, le bruit des voitures et les éclairages artificiels des enseignes. Londres, mon Londres m'avais manquée.

Ce début de journée était parfait en tout point, je m'étonnai de ne pas m'impatienter à chaque nouveau magasin, j'y prenais même goût. Après de nombreux achats, nous étions aller dans un petit restaurant italien pour ensuite rentrer chez nous.

\- Hermione, ce soir tu es obligé de mettre la robe vert foncé que tu t'es achetée ! Elle te va à ravir ! s'exclama Pansy en servant deux verres de whisky Pur-feu

\- Pans' il est à peine quatorze heure lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Et alors ? C'est mon anniversaire non ?

\- D'ailleurs ... tu vas me dire que le soir de ton anniversaire, tu veux le passer avec moi et mes amies ? interrogeais-je soupçonneuse

\- Ginny est aussi mon amie voyons maintenant et je me suis habituée à Lou.. Luna ! Je te signale s'indigna t'elle, que c'est toi, qui ne veux pas voir Drago ...

\- Pans ... je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire ... On ne s'est même pas revu depuis .. rien, le néant !

\- Justement ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est bien qu'il en a rien à faire et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant par Merlin, j'aurais toujours du mal à te comprendre...

\- Je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, ce n'est pas si compliqué ...

Pansy alla sur le balcon sans manquer de me tirer la langue.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux cet après-midi et j'ai besoin de me faire masser, de me détendre et ça ne te fera pas de mal non plus ! Et ne grogna pas cria t-elle du balcon, c'est non négociable !

**. . . . . . . . . .**

L'après midi au côté de Pansy avait été finalement, un moment de douceur, le massage avait détendu mes muscles endoloris et la coiffeuse m'avait appris deux trois sort pour dompter ma crinière. Pansy avait l'air satisfaite, détendu et à présent prête à commencer les hostilités.

Ginny et Luna étaient arrivés dans les environs de dix-neuf heure, nous avions bu quelque verres et prenant finalement le chemin vers le monde de la nuit. Nous avions commencer alors un vrai Barathon, passant de bar en bar, se faisant offrir presque toute nos tournées par le simple fait que c'était l'anniversaire de Pansy qui s'amusait à l'hurler à peine la porte passée.

Shooter.

Gin.

Shooter.

Whisky.

Shooter.

. . .

La tête me tournai et je décidai d'aller prendre l'air, le ciel était somptueux ce soir là encore, pas un nuage ... J'étais obnubilées par le scintillement des astres qui illuminait la noirceur qu'offrait l'infini de l'univers. Les filles s'étaient jointes à moi, les joues rosies par l'alcool, la poitrine se relevant rapidement sous leur éclats de rire.

\- Mione je ne t'ai même pas dit a quel point tu est magnifique et tes cheveux c'est ... sauvage dit Ginny en mimant une lionne

\- Merci Gin' ... C'est l'oeuvre de Pansy

\- Ta ta ta ... je t'ai aidée à choisir dit celle-ci bien que le collier que tu portes m'appartiennes mais je te le donnes, il te va mieux qu'à moi, en designant le même collier qu'elle m'avait prêter la première fois. Bon .. si on allait faire un tour au One Shot, hein H c'est parti .

\- H ? interrogea Luna distraitement, c'est un nouveau surnom, j'aime bien ..

\- C'est le côté maléfique d'Hermione rigola Pansy, quand elle à bu, elle devient H.

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire demandais-je

\- Oh fait pas ta rabat-joie, tiens bois ça, dit-elle en me tendant un shot, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire par là, tu es ma H, tu laisses tomber les barrières, tu t'amuses, tu ne réfléchis plus et vis un peu ..

\- J'aime bien H lui soufflais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras

\- Qu'est ce que je vous disais s'exclama Pansy hilare en me désignant, aller on change de bar !

Nous avons déambuler de bar en bar pendant un moment, nous avions croisée Daphnée Greengrass, une copine de Pansy qui s'était joint à notre étrange groupe. Cette dernière travaillait à Sorcière Hebdo depuis plus d'un an et n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup revu Pansy qu'elle inondait de question en tout genre.

Les verres s'enchaînaient, les langues se deliaient, les corps se mouvaient et à nouveau ce sentiment de liberté.

Pansy nous entraîna machinalement vers le Phénix et nous étions à notre a table avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Cet endroit m'avait manqué, les néons, le ballet des gens qui danse et se frôle, même l'odeur acre de l'alcool et de tabac ... Je commandais une quantité astronomique de shot à Jim, accouder au bar, riant à gorge déployée, détendu par les effets de l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines. Puis je les vu, ses cheveux blond, sa mâchoire fine, ses yeux d'un profond gris. Il leva la tête vers moi et nos regards fusionnèrent, sentant la chaleur irradier mon visage, je décidai de trouver mes pieds très intéressants.

\- Salut Granger, je ne pensais jamais te revoir dit-il simplement, sans animosité dans la voix.

\- Je ...

\- Te tracasse pas, j'ai vu Pansy ... Aller arrête de tergiverser, je préfère la Granger marrante. Bois un verre avec moi avant de retourner à tes amis.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Pansy ..

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ... Théo et Blaise ne devraient pas tarder a arriver d'ailleurs..

\- Je pensais que ...

\- Que c'était une soirée entre fille, je sais ... mais si tu avais su, tu ne serais pas venu et c'est d'une idiotie déconcertante. Aller un verre et je te laisse t'amuser tranquille, tu ne m'entendra plus.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Malefoy, je veux juste pas laisser les filles comme ça ...

\- C'est un verre, elle ne vont pas mourir et puis on reste au bar, tu n'auras que dix pas à faire pour les rejoindre..

\- Bien, je veux un moscow mule alors !

\- Jim héla le blond, tu nous mettra un Moscow Mule pour Mademoiselle et un Whisky pour moi

Nous avions bu notre verre, dans un étrange silence puis dans les rires, il me racontait les quelque mésaventures de Blaise que j'avais louper et comment il avait fait pression sur la gazette pour que l'article soit réfuté en de plate excuse. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, il me permettait de ne pas penser, il était là, sans en faire trop, ni pas assez, il était diablement élégant et drôle. Tout le poids s'envola, j'embrassai de toute mon âme ce sentiment de liberté retrouver, ce bonheur éphémère. J'attrapai le bras du blond pour l'amener à notre table, souriante.

Je n'étais plus Hermione. J'étais H.

* * *

Bon, je vous avoue, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je savais un peu où je voulais en venir mais sans trop réussir à le faire transparaître..

J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu.

Belle journée à vous

Jenn.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**\- 18 -**

La fête battait son plein, les filles avaient l'air de s'amuser et les garçons c'étaient joint à elle. Accoudée au bar en compagnie de Malefoy, j'observais l'étrange scène se déroulant sous nos yeux, spectateur d'un étrange rapprochement, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott, riant aux éclats.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il aimait les filles bizarre_ rit Malefoy_

\- Luna n'est pas ... bizarre ! _m'exclamais-je_

\- Oh ça va Grangie, bien sûr qu'elle l'est ... Une fois elle m'a dit que si j'étais si "méchant" c'est que mon cerveau étaient remplis de joncheruine .. Non mais franchement, tu sais ce que c'est des joncheruines toi ? _dit-il hilare_

\- A part te moquer des gens Malefoy sais-tu faire autre chose ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin _grognais-je en partant rejoindre mes amies._

Le jeune blond n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre, le sourcil levé et cet éternel sourire suffisant. Je fulminai intérieurement, ce qu'il m'agaçait, un jour il était sympathique et le lendemain c'était désagréable de passer deux minutes en sa compagnie et pourtant, je crois que c'est la compagnie que je préférais, que H préférait... Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, je ne le suis pas je vous l'assure, je préfère me dire que ce que je fais en étant ivre n'est pas de mon total ressort, un peu comme une jumelle maléfique... Enfin reprenons. Je levai les yeux, le cherchant un instant et croisant son regard; je levai mon majeur en sa direction, ce qui lui déclencha un fou rire.

La soirée se passait à merveille, nous n'avions rien pris, pas ce soir ... J'étais de toute façon bien trop saoule et l'envie d'air frais m'englobait.

Discrètement, je me faufilai jusqu'à la tanière du jeune blond, cherchant désespérément un peu de calme et de frais, la terrasse était légèrement illuminé et calme, mon pouls reprenait un peu de stabilité lorsque je m'approchai du bord du balcon. Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre, me retournant brusquement, je me ressaisis en apercevant mon ennemi de toujours.

\- Je .. je suis désolée Malefoy ... j'avais besoin d'air murmurais-je gênée

\- T'inquiète Granger, si je te l'ai montré c'est aussi pour que tu puisses t'y rendre, au même titre que Pansy, Blaise ou Théo

\- Merci ...

Une minute passa, il se servit un verre, m'en tendis un et attrapa un paquet de cigarette dans la poche de son blazer, il en alluma deux avant de m'en tendre une.

\- Alors ... tu penses vraiment que je suis un crétin ? sourit-il

\- Une minute de gentillesse n'efface pas toute ta bêtises. dit-je stricte.

\- Une minute ? s'offusqua celui-ci, tu as la mémoire courte !

\- On compte les points c'est ça ? C'est toujours tout noir ou tout blanc avec toi !

\- ...

\- Je vais redescendre !

\- Attend Granger ! Je sais que tu as été chamboulée à cause de l'article et je vois bien que rien ne va vraiment !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ma vie Malefoy _m'arrêtais-je pour le regarder froidement!_ Comme tu as très bien su le dire, nous ne sommes pas amis ! Pansy est mon amie, Blaise aussi un petit peu ! Mais toi et moi ? Jamais nous ne pourrons l'être ! Je ne te fais pas confiance !

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard aussi sombre qu'une mer déchaînée par l'orage, les muscles de sa mâchoire c'étaient crispés et il continuait d'avancer en ma direction.

\- N'approche pas Malefoy ! _criais-je un léger trémolo dans la voix_

\- Sinon quoi ? Vas y Granger, sort tout ce que tu as ! Je pensais que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre que l'on pouvait changer, c'était bien toi ! Tu me juges et tu ne me connais même pas _rugit-il_, miss parfaite sait toujours tout hein _riait-il lasse_

\- Je ... je ne prétend pas tout savoir_ bégayais-je alors qu'il posait sa main sur le mur contre lequel j'étais appuyer, juste au dessus de mon épaule droite_.

\- Allez vas-y sors les toutes tes insultes, reproches et autre ! Traite moi de mangemort encore et encore ! de fils à papa ou je ne sais quoi aller hurle _insista-il cet éclair de rage dans le regard._

\- Laisse moi Malefoy, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas a tes répugnant petits jeux !_ répondis-je peu sûre de moi_

\- Et bien moi je vais te dire un truc Grangie !_ souffla t'il à mon oreille la voix rauque, mes yeux remontant pour me fixer dans les siens, le battement de mon cœur s'accélérant_. Tu n'es qu'une idiote si tu penses pouvoir berner tous le monde, en tout cas si ça marche avec Weasmoche et Potty, je sais que Pansy et Weaslette ne te crois pas, Blaise non plus et moi encore moins !

\- De quoi tu parles_ soufflais-je en sentant son souffle glisser sur mon cou_, non enfaîte tu sais quoi. Je m'en contre fou de ce que vous pensez tous savoir ou non. _m'énervais-je_

J'essayais de me dérober et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître Malefoy me serra contre lui, avec force, je fini par ceder, tout mon corps céda ... J'éclatais en sanglot.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça hein ? ça ne t'as pas suffit les six années à Poudlard _sanglotais-je toujours serré contre son torse_

\- Respire Granger, tout ira bien... _dit-il suavement, un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers le sien, il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, remontant le long de mon nez avant de les déposer dans un baiser chaste sur mon front._

Mon cœur c'était arrêter de battre, mon corps étaient parcouru de frissons de part en part, la respiration couper, j'entrouvris les yeux sur un Malefoy souriant. Et pour qui pour quoi vous allez me dire ... Je me dégageai férocement avant de me ruer sur la porte menant à l'étage inférieur mais sa main sur mon bras m'arrêta. Me retournant vers lui, l'air était devenu étouffant, la sensation de sa main me donnait de léger frissons et me tordait l'estomac.

Il c'était rapprocher de moi, de son autre main vient cueillir une larme qui roulait sur ma joue. Il me fixait, une lueur étrange dans le regard et un sourire vint naître, il se penchait et s'empara de mes lèvres. Le baiser était sauvage et sans m'en rendre compte je m'agrippait à sa chevelure lorsqu'il grogna de contentement.

A bout de souffle nous nous écartions l'un de l'autre, la tête me tournait et j'étais incapable de le lâcher du regard. Alors il fit un pas, l'angoisse me hurlait de courir rejoindre les filles, H elle n'en avait que faire de l'angoisse, la lionne rugissait en moi... Il s'empara encore sauvagement de mes lèvres, mordillant celle-ci, remontant le long de ma joue, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, une main tenant ma nuque fermement puis il descendait faisant glisser lentement le bout de sa langue sur ma peau en ébullition.

Je l'entendis jeter des sorts anti-intrusions et d'insonorisation tout en continuant de glisser ses mains sur mon corps gémissant, ses doigts sur ma peau ... Se glissant sur ma poitrine, descendant sur mes hanches; je sentais mon cœur battre dans chaque infime parcelle de mon épiderme, haletante j'entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter négligemment au sol. Il retira ma robe, prenant une seconde pour observer mes attributs un sourire carnassier au visage. Me soulevant il m'entraîna sur le canapé, d'une main habile il libéra mes seins mordillant mes tétons tendus. Sa peau était douce comme du velours, son corps était aussi bien taillée qu'un apollon grec, j'en voulais plus, pas de chichi, juste ce quelque chose, cette bestialité. Le serpentard était habille de ses mains, ses lèvres étaient un véritable délice ...

Sans ménagement, je lui retirais en une fois le pantalon et le caleçon qu'il portait, gigotant ensuite pour retirer le peu de tissus qui nous séparait.

**. . . . . . . . .**

L'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration encore haletante, je remis mes sous-vêtement, attrapa le paquet de cigarette et lui en tendit une. J'entrepris d'enfiler ma robe, la cigarette coincée entre mes lèvres.

\- Je vais prendre un verre avant de redescendre, tu en veux un ?_ lui proposais-je tout en me versant un verre de whisky pur-feu_

\- Ouai ...

J'avalai rapidement mon verre, je le regardai une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

La fête battait son plein, discrètement je me glissai au bar pour commander un verre avant de chercher mes amis du regard. Luna était en pleine discution avec Théo, Ginny, Pansy et Daphnée dansaient et Blaise ... ou était Blaise ?

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait grangie la coquine_ me soufflait-on à l'oreille alors que je me retournai le rouge me montant aux joues_

\- Blaise ! Et que crois-tu donc que j'ai fait ? _demandais-je essayant de paraître sûre de moi_

\- Oh grangie, ne ment pas, ça sera notre petit secret pour le moment ... mais recoiffe toi et enfin tu sais .. va te rafraîchir ! On sent à des kilomètre que tu as fait des folies de ton corps petite coquine railla le jeune homme

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, marmonnais-je

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ... tiens, si nous allions demander son avis à Drago _dit-il espiègle_, Drago ! Eh mon pote viens par ici ! Aïe _s'exclamait-il après que je lui mis un coup dans le tibia_

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Blaise, tu as encore plus d'argent sur toi ? _dit le jeune blond_

\- Oh non, je me demandais juste, enfin j'exposai à Hermione le fait que vous ayez enfin céder à la tentation rit Blaise

\- Et de quelle tentation parles-tu exactement ? Mon cher Blaise, nous sommes amis n'est pas ? Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que Granger et moi ? Aurais-tu envie de mourir ? _Grogna le jeune Malefoy glacialement, le défiant du regard._

\- Oh ça va Drago, si on peut même plus vous charrier ... et arrête donc tes menaces avec moi tu veux .. _balaya t'il la conversation sans attendre son reste_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Nous avions tous échouer dans notre appartement, Harry était finalement venu chercher Ginny au alentour de huit heures du matin qui était un peu trop saoule pour transplanner seule. Daphné était rentré un peu après neuf heures, suivit de près par Théo qui avait raccompagner Luna chez elle et finalement au alentour de dix heures nous étions plus que quatre. Installés sur la terrasse, entre fou rire et discutions, nous admirions une fois de plus le reveil de la ville. Après un certain temps, je fini par capitulée, épuisée, le corps encore endoloris de nos ébats, à cette pensée, le rouge me montant aux joues, je regardais celui qui avait été mon amant cette nuit, ses traits étaient détendus, il semblait somnoler... Je m'étirai bruyamment, marmonnant un "bonne nuit" avant de me diriger dans ma chambre.

Il était temps de rejoindre Morphée, H allait retourner dormir un moment, j'allais reprendre le dessus et devoir faire face à ce que j'avais fait.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Belle journée,

Jenn


	20. Chapitre 19

Hello tous le monde !

Je suis navrée de temps de retard... J'ai profité de ma première semaine de vacances comme il se doit.

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je me devais de vous le poster parce que je pars pour Paris et londres à la fin de la semaine pour un peu plus d'une semaine, je n'aurai donc pas le temps d'écrire et de vous postez un chapitre.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que ça vous fera patienter.

* * *

**\- 19 -**

Quelque jours passèrent après cette nuit qui avait tout changé dans ma vie.

Personne ne sut ce que nous avions commis, nous réfutions toujours la chose auprès de Blaise et nos joutes verbales avaient repris. La tempête qui hurlait en mon fort intérieur c'était apaisé, je traînais en pyjama, lisais la plus part de la journée et une fois la nuit tombée je revêtais le costume de H. C'était simple d'être H finalement, d'accepter totalement ce côté de ma personnalité. Tous le monde aimait H, elle était drôle, avait du répondant, elle savait boire, dansait toute la nuit et surtout H avait du cran, assez pour se mesurer à Malefoy sur presque tous les plans.

Mais le jour finissait toujours par pointer ...

\- HERMIONE !_ hurla_ Pansy

\- Salle de bain,_ lui répondit-je la regardant débouler une lettre à la main_

\- Tiens _dit-elle en me la tendant_, ça vient d'arriver

Harry me proposais d'aller manger ... Harry me manquait tous les jours, à chaque moment comme si on m'avait retirer une partie de moi même mais voir Harry signifiait sortir à la vue de tous, être Hermione Granger sa meilleure amie trop intelligente et pia pia pia ... J'avais besoin de lui malgré ça, il avait besoin de moi je le savais. " Dans 1h au Chaudron Baveur" voilà. ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal et même si l'endroit se trouvait être bondé, nous pourrions nous éclipser du côté moldu.

Pansy m'observait dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se préparait, cette moue agaçante collé au visage.

\- Quoi _grognais-je toujours immergée dans mon bain au senteur de pivoine._

\- Rien rien_ souffla celle-ci en grimaçant_

\- Vas-y Pansy crache le morceau !

\- Très bien, _dit-elle en se retournant vers moi les sourcils froncés_, je commence à m'impatienter, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, tu picoles toutes les nuits ..

\- Toi aussi je te signale, vu que l'on est toute le temps ensemble !

\- Sauf que je travaille à côté moi ! Tu ne vas pas mieux, tu fais semblant ...

\- Pansy ne commence pas s'il te plait ...

\- Commencer quoi ? A te mettre la vérité en pleine figure ! Il faut que tu te bouges Hermione, il faut que tu ailles mieux !

\- J'en suis pas capable_ hurlais-je en attrapant ma serviette_, je n'y arrive pas ! J'étouffe ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu penses peut être que cela m'amuse ? Ah bah oui riais-je les traits déformé par la colère, c'est vrai que c'est super de pleurer à la moindre contrariété, de me sentir en colère tous le temps ! Oui Pansy tous le temps ! Tu penses que je ne le vois pas, la façon dont vous me regarder ... Cela doit être tellement absurde de voir la sois disant grande Hermione Granger à bout de souffle ! J'ai envie de crever Pansy !

A cette dernière phrase cette dernière avait fondu sur moi et me serrait dans ses bras autant que possible. C'était sorti, plus de marche arrière ... J'avais envie de mourir sous le poids de mon chagrin et je l'avais avouer dans un cri de colère. Les larmes sillonnaient mes joues, brûlant celle-ci sur leur passage. J'étais en colère, contre Pansy mais surtout contre moi.

\- S'il te plais Pansy, ne me regarde plus jamais avec cette pitié dans les yeux sanglotais-je en essayant de me défaire de son accolade

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Hermione ... Je m'inquiète ! Tous le monde s'inquiète. Tu fais un pas en avant pour mieux reculer ensuite ... On veux t'aider, on veux tous t'aider.

\- Je vais voir Harry ... _soufflais-je_

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_ demanda la brune_

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je demanderai à Harry de me raccompagner, vas travailler tout ira bien, je te le promet

La jeune brune grimaça peu convaincu et me laissa me changer. Quand je sortie de ma chambre enfin habillée, elle n'était plus là. J'observais mon reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée, qu'elle mine affreuse, si un poids lourd m'avait roulé dessus j'aurai surement une meilleure tête mais il était l'heure, Harry allait finir par m'attendre et il fallait que j'y aille. Je disparu dans un pop sonore, atterrissant à deux pas du chaudron baveur.

* * *

Voila voila :) J'attend encore et toujours de vos nouvelles :)

Belle journée,

Jenn


	21. Chapitre 20

**Hello tous le monde**,

Me revoilà enfin ! Je suis revenu de mon concert et mes quelques jours à Paris, je suis aller voir Vald à l'accorhotel arena c'était de la folie pure ! Après je suis partie avec ma petite soeur à Londres. C'était la première fois que j'y allais, c'était exceptionnel ! On a fait une visite sur les pas de JK, les lieux d'inspiration et de tournage, ensuite les magasins à Camdem. Le lendemain nous sommes aller au studio Harry Potter et j'en suis encore tremblante de joie ! C'était fabuleux ! Malheureusement le lendemain je suis tombée malade .. enfin bref. J'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, j'ai vu quelque copines en rentrant mais voilà ! Je vous poste enfin le chapitre, je vais essayer d'être plus assidue mais je dois vous avouer que même si j'ai une trâme j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

La bise

* * *

**\- 20 -**

Après chaque bonne résolutions vient ensuite l'angoisse et donc le repli. J'étais là, assises face à mon meilleur ami, jouant du bout de ma fourchette avec le morceau de canard qui gisait dans mon assiette.

\- Hermione ... j'aimerai savoir, hésita le survivant, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, tu sais ... je pense que, peut être, tu pourrais parler avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça ... ça m'a fait du bien à la fin de la guerre ..

\- J'y réfléchirai Harry, promis. Mais je vais relativement bien. Et puis, que pourrais-je lui dire, je ne sais pas moi même ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu en as une idée, tu ressens certaine choses et peut être que cette personne pourrais t'aider à y voir plus claire

\- Je me renseignerai Harry ... Tu ne veux pas que l'on sorte de la ville, j'ai besoin de respirer, je veux voir la forêt, les lacs, les montagnes ! Viens te promener avec moi Harry s'il te plait

\- Avec plaisir mione, une fois que nous aurons fini ce repas

Je crois que c'est ce qui m'avait le plus manqué, le calme et les odeurs de sapin; de terre et de champignon, mêlé au vent, aux bruits des branches et feuilles mortes sous nos pieds. J'avançai la main visée dans celle de mon ami, le nez rivé vers le haut des arbres qui nous surplombais. Je pris une grande inspiration, contractant mes petits muscles endoloris avant d'expirais de contentement. Harry avait ce sourire en coin, celui qui m'a toujours rechauffer le coeur, parce qu'à cet instant là, dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait, je me sentais complète. J'avais besoin de le serrer dans mes bras, sentir qu'il ne me détestais pas, qu'il ne m'abandonnais pas, qu'il était toujours mon frère !

\- Mione, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe dans nos vies à l'avenir, tu fais partie de moi. Tu es mon amie, il n'y a pas de question à se poser à ce sujet, tu es ma famille. souffla t'il alors qu'il resserrai son étreinte

\- Pansy aimerait que je travaille, tout du moins que je fasse autre chose que de sortir .. murmurais-je

\- Et je pense qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort dit-il alors que je fronçai les sourcils, Mione ne me regarde pas comme ça ... Je pense que ça te ferai du bien, de retrouver un rythme, une obligation de se lever, se sentir utile..

\- Tu dis ça alors que tu ne travailles pas non plus ...

\- Et bien, justement ... j'aurai aimé te l'annoncer un petit peu plus tôt mais c'est difficile de t'avoir... J'ai finalement accepter d'entrée à l'école des aurors

\- Je pensais que ...

\- Oui je sais bien ... j'avais besoin de temps moi aussi ... Maintenant il faut que je fasse quelque chose, que je sois utile ! Le ministre m'a refait sa proposition et avec les mangemorts encore en fuite, je veux aider..

\- Je suis contente pour toi Harry, vraiment et c'est finalement une suite logique ... Mais pour ce qui est de mon cas, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire ... Affronter le regard des gens, je me sens comme une petite souris que l'ont traque ... je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma peau ..

\- Avant tu avais envie de tout faire ! Apprendre la médicomagie, Enseigner à Poudlard, défendre les plus faible au ministère, la S.A.L.E ... Tu sais il n'est pas trop tard pour tout ça.

\- Je vais y réfléchir

\- ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis rien qu'en quelque minutes sourit le brun

\- Harry, je te le promet! dis-je à moitié résolue

Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à arriver au bord d'un grand lac, les montagnes qui s'élevaient au loin rendant cette vue digne d'une carte postale. Le soleil commençait sa descente et le froid grignotais un peu plus nos joues rosies.

\- Allons y Mione, il est déjà 17h, allons prendre un chocolat chaud à Pré-au-lard

\- Oh ! Super ! Chez Madame Rosemerta ? c'est une super idée Harry ! m'exclamais-je ravie

Nous avions alors transplaner dans une ruelle jouxtant la taverne, une fois à l'intérieur le mélange d'odeur apaisa mon cœur, l'alcool, l'odeur du pain d'épices, le chocolat chaud et l'odeur de tabac émanant des pipes des vieux monsieur assis au bar. Une fois attablée, Madame Rosemerta vient s'occuper de nous personnellement avant de nous apporter de grande tasse de chocolat chaud accompagné de deux tranches de pain d'épice. Après cette petite douceur, Harry m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi avant de s'éclipser.

Pansy arriva peu de temps après, ronchonne comme à son habitude...

\- J'en peux plus de ce travaille ! Non mais franchement entendre jacasser toute ces mégères, Hermione je n'en peux plus ! Je vais en tuer une, un jour !

\- Respire Pans' ... Tu ne vas tuer personne, tu vas boire ce verre dit-je en lui tendant un verre de wiskhy, et nous allons sortir ce soir pour te détendre.

\- On sort manger, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner dit la jeune brune catégorique

\- Très bien, je vais aller me préparer, je te fais couler un bain

\- Mione je ne t'ai pas dit a quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir avec moi ! Je te sers un verre ?

\- Vas-y ! Ton bain est prêt dans une minute, je vais aller me changer, j'envoie un patronus à Ginny pour lui proposer demandais-je

\- Oui et demande aussi à Blaise et Drago cria Pansy depuis la salle de bain

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner, je devais envoyé un message à Malefoy ... hum. Blaise et Ginny fut simple. " Restau ce soir ? Passes à la maison quand tu veux" mais que devais-je lui dire ... " Salut Malefoy, on se ferait bien un petit restau ce soir ça te dit " ... d'un niais ... "Salut Drago..." non certainement pas ! aaaaah ça m'énervait au plus haut point ! Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je me résignais ... "Malefoy, restau avec Pansy, Blaise et Ginny. Viens à l'appart quand tu veux" Bon ... voilà, c'était pas si mal.

Ginny arriva la première, s'excusait de l'absence d'Harry qui était parti regarder le match chez Ron, Blaise arriva juste après suivi d'un Malefoy à la mine joyeuse.

\- Grangie, merci pour l'invitation me salua t'il en faisant un clin d'oeil

\- C'était l'idée de Pansy, grognais-je plus pour moi

J'entrepris d'accueillir comme il se doit nos amis, un verre leurs furent servis, j'allumais un peu de musique avant d'aller indiquer à Pansy qu'ils étaient tous arrivés. Pansy était sortis de son bain, enrouler dans une grosse serviette duveteuse avait l'air en plein dilemme pour sa tenue.

\- Choisie l'argentée, elle te met très en valeur, tous le monde est là

\- Très bien, je me depêche, dit pansy en se changeant.

Quelque minutes plus tard, nous partions pour le restaurant, avant d'aller au bar et de finir incontestablement au Phénix.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La lune était haute dans le ciel, ronde, scintillante, éclairant les ruelles de Londres, j'errai sans grand but. J'avais fui la soirée au Phénix, il fallait que je prenne l'air. La tentation devenait trop forte et incontrôlable...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La boite était bondée, les corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres, dans ce gigantesque bazar humain, il était là, me fixant de ces prunelles d'acier, un sourire collé sur son visage, qu'il était beau bordel ! J'ai tournée la tête un instant pour reprendre mes esprits, comment je pouvais trouver cet imbecile aussi indécemment beau...

\- Hermione, tu me fuis ... souffla une voix dans mon dos

\- Je ... non, malefoy.. balbutiais-je

Il avait alors attrapé ma main pour m'amener dans son antre, il nous avait servis deux verres, pris une grande inspiration et avait tourné son visage angélique vers moi.

\- Ecoute Hermione ... ne me fuis pas, tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot de la soirée dit-il

\- Mais ... je ne te fuis pas Malefoy et toi non plus tu ne m'as pas parler je te signal ..

De ces mains il avait entouré mon visage et sauvagement embrasser mes lèvres. Ma tête était en total ébullition, mon corps tout entier répondait à ce baiser, ses mains douces caressant mon corps frêle, de ma main je saisi sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Il avait envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de lui et il était hors de question que je réfléchisse. Je me sentais bien, vivante !

H avait indéniablement pris le dessus, mes mains se baladaient sur son corps musclés, mon souffle se coupait à chacun de ses baisers, je n'existais plus qu'entre ses bras. Le souffle court je m'éloignait de lui, le défiant du regard, sa mâchoire tendu, ses cheveux en bataille ...

Hermione, mon dieu ressaisie toi ! C'est Malefoy ! J'avais alors couru, sortant de cet endroit. Pansy allait me tuer de disparaître ainsi alors je demandai au vigile de lui faire passer le message que je me sentais pas très bien d'avoir trop bu et que j'étais rentrée. Oui c'est bien ça ma petite, mens comme une arracheuse de dents !

Et nous voilà sur ce trottoir à observer l'immensité du ciel ... J'entendais des bruits de pas sur le gravier avant de me retourner sur un malefoy trottinant dans ma direction. Il ne lâche jamais le morceau celui-là !

\- Granger attend ! cria celui-ci

\- Quoi Malefoy ? je rentre chez moi compris !

\- Je te raccompagne sourit le jeune blond en me tendant son bras.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'y accrocher, mon tambourinai encore dans ma poitrine, il se tenait raide, le regard visé droit devant. Le retour passait rapidement, j'observais l'heure d'un rapide coup d'œil, quatre heures et trente-huit minutes.

\- Merci Malefoy dit-je en m'engouffrant par la porte de notre immeuble ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre

* * *

Voila voila !

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis,

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


	22. Chapitre 21

**Holà !**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, on y arrive ahah.

Cette semaine rien de bien particulier, baisse de régime diront nous ... Ce temps me fatigue incroyablement, j'hiberne du coup.

Dans deux jours, je serais à Disney et j'ai très hâte !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau morceau.

* * *

\- 21 -

Pansy était rentrée en trombe dans ma chambre, vacillante finissant par se laisser tomber sur mon lit.

\- Hermione, hermione réveille toi ! _me secoua t'elle_, Mione réveille toi, je viens de faire une énorme connerie !

\- ça peut pas attendre demain pans _grognais-je à demi réveillée_

\- Non _s'agaça Pansy en me saisissant_, Hermione j'ai embrassé weasmoche !

\- Quoi_ m'écriais-je cette fois bien éveillée_ ! Attend, attend ... comment ça t'as embrassée Ron ? Attend .. mais qu'est ce que j'ai loupée ? Et qu'elle heure est-il au juste ?

\- Tous le monde est dans le salon, littéralement TOUS le monde Hermione ! Tes amis aussi !

\- Explique toi tout de suite _m'impatientais-je_

\- Tu es partie et peu de temps après Weasley et Potter sont arrivés, on a fait la fête et une chose en entraînant une autre, honnêtement, j'en sais rien ! Vas y crie moi dessus, dit la serpentarde en fermant les yeux

\- Pans' je vais pas du tout te crier dessus ...

\- Mais si, vas-y crie moi dessus ! j'ai embrassé ton ex et c'est weasmoche je te signal au passage ! J'ai perdu la tête c'est ça ! hein

\- Arrête de paniquer bon sens_ grognais-je_ et pourquoi tous le monde se retrouve encore chez nous ?

\- Je ... tu sais bien, on a pas fini, c'est le week-end ! Mais d'ailleurs_ s'exclama t'elle_, comment ça se fait que tu es rentré si tot ? On m'a dit que tu avais trop bu, que Drago t'avais raccompagné mais pas a moi ?

\- Pansy ... vraiment ? au réveil comme ça ?

\- Soit tu t'expliques, soit tu nous rejoins !

J'étais partagée par la curiosité de voir mes amis dans notre salon avec les anciens serpentards et la peur de les voir tous ensemble, surtout de le voir lui. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'extirpais dans mon lit, caressait la tête de pattenrond qui s'étirait au bout du lit et entrepris de m'habiller. Le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le salon me laissait sans voix. Les garçons discutaient un verre à la main, sans crier, sans insultes, sans méchanceté, non ... messieurs parlaient Quidditch comme si de rien était ! Mais bon sang c'est quoi ce bordel ! Ginny, Luna et Pansy elles, discutaient de leur côtés ... C'était la quatrième dimension !

\- Hermione ! _s'ecria_ Harry en venant me serrer dans ses bras

\- Harry, tu sens très fort l'alcool, mais ... que fais tu là ? _demandais-je encore sous le choc_

\- On est sortis fêter la victoire de l'irlande ! C'était un match incroyable ! Et Gin nous a dit que vous étiez au Phénix ! _s'expliqua celui-ci comme si tout était tout à fait normal_

\- Et donc, vous êtes là ... _hésitais-je_

\- ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? _demanda Harry_

\- Si si _me précipitais-je_, c'est juste ... étonnant !

\- Aller Hermione, si tu as reussi à passer outre nos passé commun, nous aussi ont peux le faire !

Pendant qu'Harry me racontait le match "épique" auquel il avait assisté, je ne pouvais lacher le jeune blond du regard, je sentais mon ventre se réchauffer. Voir ainsi mes amis et nouveau amis discuté tous ensemble me laissait perplexe, non pas que ça me déplaisait ... Il y avait certain point de ma nouvelle vie dont je n'avais pas parler avec Harry et encore moins avec Ron que je n'avais pas vu depuis le une du journal ... J'étais allée saluée Ron avant de rejoindre les filles sur le balcon. J'allumai une cigarette, observant le soleil qui perçait, il devait être quoi neuf heure, peut être dix ... Les filles riaient, encore ivre de leur nuit alors que j'avais la tête bien claire et que je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir à tout ça ..

\- Eh mione_ m'interpella Gin entre deux rire,_ Pansy t'as dis qu'elle avait embrassé Ron

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit rapidement mais je n'ai pas le récit complet _souriais-je_

\- Tu aurais du rester ! _dit Pansy faussement vexée face à une Ginny hilare_

\- Arrête de ronchonner Pansy, non mais Mione tu aurais du voir ça ! Tous le monde dansait

\- sauf drago _coupa Luna_

\- Oui oui sauf Malefoy mais comme d'habitude, bref, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé dans la tête de mon cher frère mais il a invité Pansy à danser ! Une danse puis deux et paf! Voila que notre superbe amie ..

\- ça suffit Weaslette ! _Grogna Pansy_

\- Je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble _se réjouit Luna_ mais je pense que Pansy a peur que ça gêne Hermione

\- Oh _m'étonnais-je_, si ce n'est que ça ... Pansy ... Ron est quelqu'un de très gentil et si il te plait, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

\- Non mais Hermione, tu rigoles j'espère ? Moi ? Avec Weasley ?

Un léger sourire s'invita sur les lèvres de Pansy alors qu'elle s'était tourné vers Ron pour appuyer ses propos avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Ron et Pansy ? Drôle de mélange mais pourquoi pas après tout. J'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pas très envie de participé alors petite sauterie, ils étaient ivre, continuant à boire alors je m'éclipsais pour me servir un café dans la cuisine, au calme, appréciant le doux ronronnement de la machine à café. Alors que je portais ce doux nectar à mes lèvres, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir en fracas sur une Pansy la bouche vissée sur celle de Ron.

\- Allez-y ne vous dérangez pas _m'exclamais-je hilare_

\- Oh ... euh ... Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu été dans la cuisine _répondit Pansy gêné alors que le visage de Ronald avait viré à l'aubergine_

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je file dans ma chambre

\- Mais Hermione ...

\- Pansy, je reviens, je vais juste prendre une douche _rigolais-je_

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'étais affalé dans mon fauteuil, pattenrond sur les genou, ma tasse de café dans les mains. On avait toqué à la porte.

\- Entrez

\- Excuse moi de te déranger Granger, _dit Malefoy en entrant_, j'étais venu te dire au revoir, Pansy est ... occupé _dit celui-ci en grimaçant_, et les autres sont parti, je vais y aller aussi.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras malefoy.

\- Granger ..

\- Hum ...

\- Blaise, organise un repas ce soir ... et tous le monde sera là, même Potter et Weasmoche

\- Arrête de l'appeler Weasmoche _grognais-je_

\- Oui oui enfin tous le monde quoi ... Tu viendras ?

\- En quoi cela te regarde ? Tu verras bien ...

\- Grangie ... Si tu ne viens pas avec qui je vais me chamailler _répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel_

\- Avec Blaise vous le faites très bien !

\- Aller viens, après tout, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ... que l'ont traîne tous ensemble ?

\- Pas vraiment, je n'y ai pas réfléchis .. _répondis-je songeuse alors qu'il s'était assis sur mon lit_

\- Je serais content si tu venais _souffla le jeune blond_

\- Je verrai Malefoy !

\- Soit ! _conclu t'il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant de sortir de ma chambre._

Non mais quoi ? que ... quoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et puis merde ! Arrête de te battre sans arrêt ma vieille !

J'avais alors sauter sur mes pieds, ouvert la porte avant de l'interpeller ! Il c'était tourné vers moi, avançant de quelque pas pour me rejoindre alors que mon cœur battais de plus en plus fort.

\- Tu veux rester ? _demandais-je dans un souffle_

\- Que si tu le veux ... Hermione

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, portant mon courage à bout de bras, j'avais tiré sa personne à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte du pied. Je sentais mon cœur battre contre mes tempes, sa main vint se poser sur ma joue, des frissons me parcourent de part en part. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet ? Pourquoi lui ... Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, réveillant tout mon être, j'avais envie, besoin, de le sentir contre moi. Le toucher, l'embrasser, le mordre ... de me laisser vivre dans ses bras.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura satisfait et plus pour le moment.

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


	23. Chapitre 22

**Hello tous le monde,**

Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, ce nouveau morceau de moi. Je l'ai relu pour essayer de me remettre dedans et voilà !

J'ai pu voir aussi le nombre de faute incroyable que je laisse au travers des lignes, j'en suis navrée soyez en sûr.

Je remercie mes lectrices qui me laissent leur avis, ça fait du bien d'avoir un retour, ainsi que vous toutes qui continuer à me lire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**\- 22 -**

Les jours c'étaient succèdés, s'écoulant au rythme de mes virées nocturnes avec Pansy. La soirée chez Blaise avait été délicieuse en tout point, du repas succulent, les vins exquis aux desserts. Harry et Ron s'étaient très bien intégrés, Ron avait souris tous le repas et avait fini par invité Pansy pour une balade digestive. Luna, Théo, Blaise, Harry, Drago et Ginny étaient en pleine discussion, chacun amenant de sa voix et il y avait moi, moi qui observait. Je décidai de sortir fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse du métisse.

La fumée compressait mes poumons à chaque bouffée, mes muscles se détendait à chaque expiration. La lune était presque pleine, elle rayonnait, éclairant faiblement le magnifique manoir de Blaise Zabini. Un bruit de pas, une brise fraîche m'apportais l'identité de cette personne, Malefoy, je le sais; je reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre mille.

La chaleur naissait dans mon bas ventre, mon cœur s'affolait lui aussi, je repensais inlassablement à ses lèvres chaudes, ses mains douce sur ma peau ...

Nous étions l'un face à l'autre, la tension était palpable, douloureuse par l'attente, il avait tendu sa main, nos regards fixés l'un dans l'autre, j'avais enlacer mes doigts aux siens avant de disparaître, réapparaissant dans le salon de chez Malefoy.

Et ainsi les jours c'étaient succéder ...

Je partais après que Pansy soit parti travailler, je le rejoignais chez lui pour prendre le petit déjeuner, nous faisions l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, puis il travaillait. Assis à son grand bureau concentré sur une pile de dossier, Malefoy avait mûri sur tous les points et ce petit air concentré le rendait irrésistible. Je n'arrivais jamais a tenir ma lecture et finissait par l'observer avant qu'agacer il relève la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _demanda le jeune blond souriant_

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'observer le grand Malefoy pendant qu'il travaille _questionnais-je boudeuse_

\- Et donc qu'est ce que cette observation t'a permis d'apprendre ?

\- Et bien _dis-je feignant de réfléchir_, tu es devenu quelqu'un de plus sage

\- Sage_ demanda t'il en grimaçant_, je suis pas quelqu'un de sage Hermione, ça s'appelle du travaille, c'est chiant à mourir mais il faut que je fasse tourner l'entreprise. Mais je ne suis pas sage, _continua celui-ci en s'approchant de moi_, si j'étais sage, je ne ferai pas ça! _souffla finalement Malefoy avant de m'embrasser férocement_

\- Malefoy, _soufflais-je_, il va falloir que j'y aille, il commence à se faire tard

\- On se voit ce soir ? _demanda t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux_

\- Qui sait ? _riais-je avant de __m'éclipser_.

Le soir venu, Pansy et moi même rejoignons nos amis aux bar, Harry et Ron s'étaient définitivement intégrés, le fait que le plus jeune des Weasley sorte avec ma chère colocataire y était pour beaucoup. La soirée se passait dans le même rituel, danser, trinquer, danser; raisonnablement vers quatre heures tous le monde partait se coucher avant que leur vie professionnelle ne les rappel à l'ordre. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec lui, chaque jour le même schéma, ce besoin vitale d'être l'un à côté de l'autre.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Depuis combien de temps ça dure ce petit manège ... je n'y ai pas réfléchi, tout c'est passé si vite, si naturellement.

_Deux mois, une semaine, quatre jours, dix heures et trente sept minutes._

Il agit comme l'ectasie, il fait bouillonner mon sang, la chaleur capturant mon corps, mes sens sont décuplés et j'apprécie l'odeur de sa peau, la force de ses muscles si bien dessinés, je suis damnée ! Je ne sais même pas si j'éprouve un quelconque sentiment pour lui. Son impact sur moi est aussi un véritable remède, il me fait du bien à l'âme. Nous discutons de longue heures, je comprend un peu mieux qui il a été, est et aspire à être, il est un peu comme Harry finalement, marqué par le sort de la vie, obligé de mener un combat qui n'aurait pas du être le sien. C'est une âme blessée, il est aussi perdu que moi, il se sent vide, tout a un goût de cendre.

Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, que nous discutons, lisons collé l'un à l'autre, lorsque je l'observe travailler, qu'il me regarde lire, que nous faisons l'amour, alors à ce moment là, je me sens vivante ! Je sais que lui aussi sens ce petit soleil qui nous réchauffe, la vie nous accorde un petit peu de répit, une bulle de sérénité.

Personne ne se doute de rien, en public nous ne nous accordons pas la moindre attention et échangeons que formellement comme nous le faisions au part avant, étrangement, cette situation me convenait parfaitement. Je me sentais bien, j'avais la sensation de me retrouver un petit peu, la lionne depuis si longtemps en cage commençais à grogner. Le soleil d'hiver réchauffais ma peau à travers les carreaux, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, je me suis endormie ! Bordel, je me suis endormie, chez Malefoy !

Je suis foutue, je suis cramée, on doit trouver un subterfuge !

\- Malefoy ! Malefoy reveil toi ! Bordel ! _m'écriais-je en secouant le jeune homme_

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as? _grogna t'il_, pourquoi tu me réveilles déjà ?

\- Malefoy, regarde moi ! Je me suis endormie ! Il est neuf heure _répondis-je angoissée_

\- C'est pour ça que tu paniques ? Recouche toi, on verra ça plus tard

\- Malefoy ! _grognais-je_

\- Bien ... bien, si Madame l'exige _souffla le serpentard en se levant les yeux mi-clos_

\- Je ne sais pas mentir Malefoy, Pansy va me questionner, je vais pas pouvoir lui mentir

\- Tu veux un café ? _demanda t'il_

\- Oui s'il te plait ! _m'exclamais-je avant de reprendre,_ qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache et je ne veux perdre ce que nous avons _dit-je d'une traite_

_\- _Dois-je comprendre que tu aimes être ici demanda taquin le jeune blond avec son sourire racoleur

\- Reste concentré Malefoy ! _m'exclamais-je saisie par la panique_, qu'est ce que je vais faire ...

\- Et pourquoi ne leur dirions nous pas ?_ demanda Malefoy un sourcil arqué_

\- Tu n'y penses pas, _demandais-je en rigolant_

\- Pourquoi pas, _sourit-il_

\- Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Je vais commencer à très mal le prendre Hermione _grogna le blond en me serrant contre lui_

\- Malefoy ...

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais que j'ai un prénom n'est ce pas ? _m'interrogea t'il souriant_

\- Oui je le sais,_ balayais-je de la main comme si c'était une chose futile_

\- Et donc ?_ insista le malicieux serpentard_

\- Quoi à la fin ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce que tu attend de moi ? _m'écriais-je hors de contrôle_

\- Hermione,_ dit-il en me resserrant contre lui_, moi, je sais ce que je veux, la question est, est ce que toi tu le sais ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça malefoy ! _grognais-je tentant de me défaire de lui._

\- Je veux être avec toi, je veux pouvoir t'aimer normalement, aux yeux de tous, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi complet que depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie Hermione. Je comprend que tu ai peur, que tu ne veux pas que tes amis l'apprennent, tu as peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas et te tourne le dos, je comprend ... ça fait deux mois que nous nous voyons ...

\- Mal.. Drago, _soufflais-je en baissant la tête_, je suis désolée de t'infliger ça, j'aime nos moments volés, j'aime dormir tout contre toi, j'aime nos discutions, tes baisers, j'aime ce que je suis à tes côtés, je me sens vivante ...

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout leur dire alors ? _dit-il exaspéré_

\- J'ai peur Drago, _marmonnais-je_, parce que si nous leur disons, ils l'accepterons ça je le sais, ils t'ont acceptés, mais alors tous deviendra plus que concret

\- Choisis la vie Hermione! Avançons ensemble, si tu as encore besoin de temps, alors j'attendrai mais Hermione, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de te sentir heureuse.

\- Pourquoi ?! _balbutiais-je les larmes aux yeux, agacée_, pourquoi tu lis toujours en moi si facilement ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, tu ne pouvais pas juste apprécier ce que nous avions ...

\- Hermione, _m'interpella Drago avant de m'encercler de ses bras_, je sais lire en toi parce que je t'aime et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi et que ça te tétanise. Tu as peur d'être heureuse par peur de perdre ce bonheur, je le sais, je la sens aussi cette peur, mais quand je te regarde dans les yeux, quand je vois cette douceur dans ces jolies iris chocolat, que j'aperçois l'éclat doré qui magnifie ton regard, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur parce que je t'aime et que tu es là.

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues dans un flot continu, je tentais d'étouffer mes sanglots avec grand mal. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que le cadenas de la cage à sauté la lionne rugissait et je me devais faire le deuil de ma sombre année. Mon ego me jouait encore une ultime carte, l'ultime rempart, Drago s'emparait de mes lèvres avec douceur, passant sa main droite dans ma nuque et la gauche sur ma joue. Il les avaient toute faite tombées, une à une, je me sentais nue, il avait réussi et j'étais effrayée.

\- Je vais rentrée _murmurais-je contre ses lèvres_, on se voit très vite,_ ajoutais-je en l'embrassant avant de quitter son appartement._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

_**R**éponses au reviews_

_**G**uest:_ Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage et de suivre cette histoire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus.

_**N**edwige Stark:_ J'ai délibérément fait accélérer la chose, j'espère que ça te plait toujours et j'attend ton avis.

Belle journée à vous,

**J**enn.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Hello !**

Comment allez vous ? Le père noêl vous a bien gâté ?

De mon côté ça c'est bien passé, on a trop manger comme d'habitude et on a bien été gâtés aussi.

Je vous laisse à la lecture,

Jenn

* * *

**\- 23 -**

Vous n'avez pas idée de la scène que m'a fait Pansy quand je suis rentré l'autre matin de chez Drago, elle était dans la cuisine encore en pyjama, elle avait du prendre sa journée ou bien était-elle malade ... Peu importe, je n'avais pas envie de le découvrir sur le moment mais Pansy a une ouïe incroyable...

\- Granger ! C'est à cette heure que l'on rentre _héla la serpentarde_

\- Salut Pansy, ouai j'ai traîné, on a regarder le lever de soleil avec Blaise

\- Et c'est Blaise qui t'as décoiffée, oh et tu sais que ton t-shirt est à l'envers n'est ce pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que je suis sotte, _tentais-je nerveuse en me frappant le front du plat de la main_

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir Hermione, tu le sais pourtant, _dit elle en venant se placer devant moi_, mais dis moi, je sens une odeur que je ne connais que trop bien_, s'exclama Pansy satisfaite _

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Pansy, _feintais-je lasse_

\- A d'autre Grangie chérie, j'ai cru être amoureuse de Drago pendant trois années, je l'ai tellement collé que je reconnaîtrais son parfum n'importe où _! dit-elle victorieuse_, alors dis moi, que faisais-tu avec Drago ?

\- Pansy ... _hésitais-je alors qu'elle m'encourageait du regard_, je couche avec Malefoy _articulais-je rapidement_

\- Tu quoi _? s'arrêta t'elle étonner devant mes aveux_

\- Je vois Malefoy depuis un petit moment en cachette, a vrai dire, je suis tous le temps avec lui quand tu n'es pas là, enfin tu vois le genre, je t'en supplie ne me le fait pas répéter _haletais-je_

\- Oh par Merlin ! Je le savais ! _s'écria t'elle en me prenant dans ses bras_, je l'avais dis à Blaise ! Il me doit 200 galions ! Et attend ... _dit-elle en me regardant sourcil froncé_, depuis combien de temps tu me caches ça ?

\- Pansy, ne m'en veux pas...

\- Combien sale vilaine gryffondor, _rit-elle_

\- Un peu plus de deux mois, _soufflais-je honteuse de lui avoir menti tout ce temps_

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous êtes de bons cachottiers ! Dis moi que vous ne l'avez pas fait autre part que dans ta chambre _? s'angoissa une seconde la serpentarde_

\- Bien sûr que non, _répondais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel_

\- Mission réussie Grangie ! Tu es une vraie petite serpentarde maintenant, _répondit la brune un léger trémolo dans la voix qui indiquait sa deception_, tellement que tu as réussi à me duper.. Je ne sais pas si je suis admirative ou si je suis blessée par ton comportement

\- Mais Pansy, ce n'était pas le but, je sais même pas ce que cela signifie encore...

\- Deux mois Hermione ! Deux mois, que tu vois quelqu'un, mon meilleur ami qui plus est ! Tu te le tapes dans notre dos à tous ! Tu ne m'as rien dit alors que lorsque que j'ai embrassée Ron j'ai couru te le dire !

\- Je sais Pansy _m'excusais-je a demi mot, _rien n'était calculé, jamais je n'aurai parié que ça finirait ainsi ...

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, tu es toujours mon amie ! Mais je suis vexée, mon égo en a pris un coup vois-tu! _dit elle en levant les yeux aux ciel_

\- Je comprend, je vais me rattraper _insistais-je_

\- Oh ça oui tu vas te rattraper ! Et combien de temps vais-je devoir garder ton secret ma chère ? _demanda celle-ci sans un regard pour ma personne_

\- Je ne sais pas ... laisse moi un petit peu de temps s'il te plais, _répondais-je en sentant l'angoisse se loger dans ma gorge_, je suis totalement paumé, c'était plus simple quand c'était un secret...

\- Je ne comprend pas Hermione, pourquoi vouloir nous le cacher, me le cacher à moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses ... J'ai eu peur, j'ai peur ...

\- Mais peur de quoi enfin Hermione ! Drago est quelqu'un de bien et puis ce que vous faites ne regarde que vous même si je suis un peu curieuse ... _dit elle malicieusement_

\- D'après Drago, j'ai peur d'être heureuse, _soufflais-je en me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du salon, blasée._

\- C'est logique _dit-elle plus pour elle que pour moi alors qu'elle s'installais dans le canapé face à moi,_ tu ne devrais pas ! s'exclama celle-ci

\- Pansy ...soufflais-je désespérée, et je crois que Malefoy se fatigue de mes états d'âmes _grognais-je en laissant ma tête retomber contre le dossier_

\- Drago n'a pas beaucoup de patience, enfin là deux mois tout de même, il m'épatera toujours, depuis le temps ...

\- Comment ça? _questionnais-je_

\- Oh tu sais bien, il a du t'en parler, il m'avait dis qu'il c'était excuser pour son comportement à Poudlard, son attirance pour toi, les menaces de son père ... blablabla_, ironisa la brune _

\- De quoi tu parles Pansy ?! _demandais-je sur la défensive_

\- Oh ... oublie ça balaya t'elle de la main nerveuse

\- Pansy ! grognais-je en la suivant à travers l'appartement, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez alors crache le morceau !

\- C'est rien Hermione enfin, juste je ne trouve pas cela si étonnant au final, que vous vous soyez rapprochés, je veux dire._ éluda la brune,_

\- Ah!_ ralais-je,_ tu me prends pour une idiote, comment ça son attirance pour moi Pansy ! Explique toi maintenant ou je vais trouver Malefoy pour lui tirer les vers du nez _répondais-je fermement face à une Pansy blanchissante, triturant nerveusement ses mains_

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante Granger !_ marmonnait-elle_

\- Toi aussi Parkinson mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur ! Explique toi maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu te souviens du Drago de sixième année ? _demanda la jeune serpentarde_

\- Qu'il était toujours un petit con arrogant, bien qu'il ne m'ai plus attaquer en personne, il m'a même plutot foutu la paix ... Et ?_ insistais-je_

\- Drago n'a jamais vraiment été ce petit con arrogant comme tu l'as subit, il survivait dit la brune une leur triste passant sur son visage, Drago est quelqu'un de bien Hermione et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami je te l'assure ...

La conversation avait encore durer un bon moment, les heures s'écoulaient et nous avions passer la journée à traîner. Elle avait bien sûr essayée d'avoir des détails en vain. Parler de Malefoy, enfin Drago, sur le même ton décontracté de Pansy m'était difficile. J'avais fini par tourner la conversation vers son couple. Ronald était un peu maladroit, têtu, et souvent de mauvaise foi et pourtant ... Au dire de Pansy, il avait relativement changer ou évoluer, il est essayait d'être romantique, attentif et soigneux.

Enfin bref, Pansy avait l'air mordue du jeune Weasley et celui-ci lui rendait bien. Finalement les duo improbables continuaient de se cumuler, Théo et Luna, Pany et Ron et puis ... Malefoy et moi. Je m'étais réfugier dans la salle de bain, faisant couler un bain chaud au senteur de pivoine. Aller détend toi ma vieille, inspire, expire ! C'est pas compliqué essaye d'y réfléchir. C'est quoi ce truc entre vous ? Comment tu te sens quand tu es avec lui ? Et comment tu te sens quand il n'est pas là ? De quoi donc as tu si peur ? ...

Il fallait que je vois Ginny, elle m'aiderai forcement à y voir plus clair et ne m'épargnerai pas si besoin. Après lui avoir envoyée un patronus lui proposant d'aller dîner toute les deux, je sortais de mon bain, décidée à passer un bon moment comme avant. Quelque minutes plus tard, une fois prête, j'enfilai une robe patineuse noir, mon fidèle collier en forme de serpent et une paire d'escarpin. Je prévenais Pansy et sortais pour transplaner devant le petit restaurant où nous nous étions donnez rendez vous. Ginny arriva quelque secondes plus tard et nous nous installions à notre table favorite.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis un siècle _s'exclama la rouquine_

\- Oui c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie, _souriais-je_

Le dîner se déroula entre rires et plats succulents, petits ragots et confidence. Je sentais mon courage me quitter petit à petit mais j'avais besoin de lui en parler, je portais le verre de whisky à mes lèvres, le vident d'une traite. Je commençais a ressentir la douce chaleur remonter vers mon visage, c'était le moment!

\- Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose de très important, soufflais-je avant de discrètement jeter un sort pour ne pas que nos voisins de tables entendant notre conversation.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Et bien ..._ hésitais-je,_ je t'ai cachée quelque chose, enfin je vous ai caché à tous quelque chose.. Je ne savais pas ce que ça représentai et je ne le sais toujours pas, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair, j'ai donc besoin de ma meilleure amie, tu me connais mieux que moi même

\- Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un _s'écria Ginny_

\- Je ..

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? bien sûr que je dois le connaître, sinon tu m'en aurais parler avant, _réagit-elle plus pour elle même_

\- Tu ne vas jamais me croire ... et je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de le dire à voix haute

\- C'est Malefoy c'est ça ? _demanda t'elle_

\- Je suis devenue folle c'est ça ?_ m'inquiétais-je_

\- Et bien ... dit-elle les sourcils légèrement froncés, quelque mois en arrière j'aurai eu envie de te gifler pour te remettre les idées en place mais beaucoup de chose ont changé Hermione. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps nous ne t'avions pas vu aussi radieuse, alors raconte moi ! se rejouit-elle

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais finalement c'est qu'un enchaînement d'événements, je pense que ça a finalement un petit peu commencé le soir où il m'a invité à sortir lorsque Pansy était à Paris.

Je lui racontais alors tout, ou presque, les conversations, les moments de douceur,les repas partagés, le simple fait qu'il me prépare toujours mon thé à une température parfaite lorsque je lisais à ces côtés, sa façon de m'expliquer comment fonctionne l'empire Malefoy, que nous échangions sur les unes des journaux...

\- Je pense que tu connais tes réponses finalement _souria Ginny face à moi_

\- Je suis pas prête Gin, je flippe totalement !_ dit-je une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix,_ si Harry et Ron ne comprennent pas ? Ou si finalement j'était un passe temps ?

\- Si Harry et Ron en font une histoire, je leur dirais ma façon de pensée, ça tu peux en être sûre. Tout ce qui compte Hermione, c'est toi ! Est ce que tu es heureuse quand tu es avec lui ?

\- Je crois oui, enfin ... oui bien sûr ! Je me sens bien avec Drago mais ...

\- Arrête avec tes "mais" ! _s'agaca la jeune Weasley_, il est grand temps que tu vives ta vie Hermione ! Tu as passée toute ta vie à donner, toujours donner ! Tu as consacrée ta vie pour tes amis et ta famille, à présent il est temps que tu penses à toi et si tu es heureuse avec Drago alors fonce ! dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Maintenant sortons, nous allons aller fêter ça, on va aller se boire un petit verre et refaire le monde !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous as satisfait !

J'attends vos retour :)

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuse ... Je n'arrivais pas à écrire et cette fiction touchant à sa fin, j'avais franchement du mal à le faire ...

Enfin voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous posterais un épilogue et ce sera la fin de cette histoire et je vous avoue me sentir perplexe, j'ai partager à travers cette fiction, mon histoire, un peu romancé, modifier dans les faits, mais dans les grandes lignes et bien j'ai pu vider le vase qui était prêt à déborder. Alors je vous remercie pour vos visites, vos reviews, mp, fav ect ...

A bientôt peut être.

Jenn

* * *

**\- 24 -**

Vous me connaissez à présent, vous avez vu de moi la partie la plus sombre, la moins sympathique, l'énervante ... Tout c'est accélérer si vite, tant de chose ont changés et à nouveau je sens la panique me saisir aux tripes. Un flot de question viennent s'abattre rendant mon cerveau liquéfié, hors d'état de marche. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelque jours, je n'ai vu personne, réellement personne. Même pas Pansy ? non même pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai fui. Je vous voient grogner ...

Je n'ai pas fui par lachetée, enfin si peut être un petit peu ... mais je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule face à moi même. Pouvoir faire marcher mon cerveau à nouveau, boire trop de thé, analyser, manger quelque cookies en caressant pattenrond, enfin voilà le topo. J'ai louée pour quelque jours un petit cottages en bordure de falaise, loin de toute civilisations, l'écume s'écrasant contre la roche pour seule compagnie. J'aurais du faire ça il y a si longtemps !

Rien de tout ça n'était logique, à quel moment j'avais basculé ? Comment avait-il réussi à s'immiscer dans ma vie au point d'en devenir presque vital ? Comment mes amis avaient-ils pu passer au second plan ? Je ne me reconnaissait plus mais j'aimais ça ! Cette envie de vivre, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau, son regard d'acier qui faisait vibrer tout mon être, la pression de ses muscles contre mon corps frêle. J'aime presque tout de ce qu'il est devenu, nous sommes finalement similaire. Tel le phénix nous renaissons de nos cendres.

Ais-je aimer réellement un jour ? J'ai aimé Ronald pendant si longtemps mais était-ce cet amour là, celui que l'on ne comprend pas, qui nous fait peur mais nous tiens fermement lover contre lui, celui qui nous fait sentir si petite lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur nous et les fourmillement dans le bas de mon ventre.

J'aime tant de gens, Harry que j'aime comme un frère, Ginny ma meilleure amie, Pansy sans qui je ne serait peut être plus, Ron qui est Ron, et tant d'autres ... Mais aucun, sauf lui, ne me fait me sentir si spécial, jolie et intéressante.

Je ne devrais pas tergiverser, ça parait évident dis ainsi et j'arrive presque à se constat aussi, alors pourquoi tant de doute se bouscule dans ma tête. De quoi ai-je si peur ?

"La peur n'évite pas le danger" me dirait Ginny, certe ... J'ai inexorablement peur, je suis une froussarde, une pétocharde et je ne trouve pas de sortie de secours ... Je ne pourrais me relever inlassablement, je sens cette douleur vive au fond de mon cœur, cette petite déchirure qui n'a pas totalement cicatrisé ... Elle se loge ici cette peur, elle est là, comme un pansement sur la plaie encore à vif, elle est là pour me rappeler que j'ai eu si mal, que je ne vais pas encore totalement bien, elle me dit de faire attention, que je suis tel un château de carte devant la brise de printemps.

J'ai honte, je ne suis plus la gryffondor que j'étais. Tout mon courage c'est envolé il y a si longtemps, je ne peux plus abandonné, je n'ai plus le droit de le faire. Je le dois à mes amis, à Drago mais surtout je le dois à moi même !

Je savais à présent, j'avais peur mais ce que je ressentais au fond de moi ... Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, tout le monde à le droit au bonheur... Se laisser cette chance !

D'un coup de baguette je rangeais mes affaires, attrapait pattenrond pour le mettre dans sa caisse et direction le square Grimmaud ! J'étais décidée.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je frappais trois petit coups avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Ginny toute souriante.

\- Tu en as mis du temps _riait la rouquine_

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir _soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon_

\- Oui, on a tous eu ta note avant que tu disparaisses comme une voleuse, tu aurais pu être plus explicite sur celle des garçons, ils voulaient alerter le ministère de ta disparition,_ répondit Ginny en __s'esclaffant_, et donc cette retraite ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore totalement certaine de ce que je vais faire mais ... je viens pour voir Harry et Ron,_ essayais-je de paraître assurée_

\- Tu vas leurs dire ? Pour toi et Drago ? _s'exclama ma meilleure amie en sautillant sur place_

\- Oui, je suis là pour leur dire, te voir aussi mais surtout pour discuter avec eux de Drago et moi.

Nous avons continuez notre conversation installé dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et le crépitement de la cheminée annonçait le retour imminent de Ron. Le voilà le grand moment, le saut dans le vide !

\- Mione, tu es rentrée ! _s'exclama Harry joyeux_

\- Oui, je suis désolée d'être partie précipitamment mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu, _répondait-je en lui accordant mon plus beau sourire_, Ron ! _saluais-je le jeune rouquin qui venait de faire irruption_. Bon, je dois vous parler à tous les deux _soufflais-je_

\- Rien de grave ? _demanda Ron en cherchant de quoi grignoter dans les placards_

\- Je sors avec Drago !_ lâchais-je au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme_

\- Tu quoi ? _demanda le rouquin en se dévissant la tête pour me faire face_

\- Avec Malefoy ?_ s'étonna Harry_

\- Je me doute que vous avez chacun votre mots à ajouter mais sachez juste que, c'est ma vie, je fait ce que j'en veux. Je n'ai jamais juger aucun de vos choix et je ne pense pas vous avoir donnée une quelconque raison de douter des miens une seule fois, quand bien même, _expirais-je bruyamment_, si vous aviez des questions, je vous accorde de peut être y répondre, et oui Ron c'est de toi dont je parle _grinçais-je à présent saisie par la panique_

\- Je le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais si tu es heureuse Mione.. _répondait Ron sans un regard, trop absorbés par ce qu'il ingurgitait_, regarde moi, je suis avec Pansy, tout est merveilleux et qui l'aurait parié ? Personne et surtout pas moi !

J'étais abasourdie, Harry lui souriait, ses yeux émeraudes, pétillants de malice, Ginny se retenait presque de rire alors que Ron relevait la tête avant de lâchez un "Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quelque heures après, je me rendais à notre appartement, libérais Pattenrond et rangeais mes affaires avant d'aller rejoindre Pansy dans le salon.

\- Hermione ! _s'écria la brune_, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître ainsi ?

\- Pansy j'avais juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, je suis rentrée il y a plusieurs heures mais je devais discuter avec Ron et Harry

\- Tu leurs a dis ! _s'exclama la brune en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage_

\- Oui, je leur ai dis que j'étais avec Drago et je dois dire que ça c'est passée plutôt bien

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour y aller ? _grogna Pansy_, tu es partie quatre jours et tu n'as donné de nouvelle à personne je te signale !

\- Je sais Pansy ... il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout ça .. que je fasse le point.

\- Tu te sens mieux_ demanda t'elle alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras_

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours aussi peur ... mais je ne veux pas passer à côté de Drago

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre Hermione, saisie l'instant !_ ria celle-ci_

Après avoir ranger mes affaires et échangées quelque mots avec Pansy, je pris le courage qui me restait et transplanai devant chez Drago. Le grand moment était enfin arrivé ! Je levai la main prête a frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Malefoy pressé de sortir de chez lui.

\- Hermione, _souffla le jeune blond en m'apercevant_

\- Salut Drago _murmurais-je en regardant mes pieds_

\- Par Merlin, _s'exclama celui-ci en me serrant dans ses bras_, tu avais disparu de la surface de la terre, je t'ai cherché partout !

\- J'avais besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir, à ce que je veux, pour moi, pour nous ... A tu deux minutes pour que l'on discute ? _demandais-je_

\- Pour toi, j'ai toujours du temps Hermione, _souriais le jeune blond_, j'ai tout de même une réunion dans une heure.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et j'ai aussi un rendez vous ensuite

\- Très bien, entre je t'en prie. Un café ?

\- Oui merci

J'observais le jeune homme préparer deux tasses de café et venir les installés sur la petit table devant le canapé. Aller ma vieille c'est le grand jour ! Tu as retourner la situation mille fois dans ta petite tête, tous le monde l'a accepté, tous le monde ! Alors pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi peur ... Drago, m'observait en silence, attendant que je me lance enfin ...

\- J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, je suis une froussarde Drago mais ... j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour moi et ... j'ai aussi discuter avec les garçons

\- Tu leurs à dit, _s'étonna le serpentard_

\- Oui _soufflais-je_, et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réact...

\- Ils n'ont pas approuvé c'est ça ? _s'agaçait Drago en serrant ses points_.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, _éludais-je un sourire en coin_, c'est plutôt l'inverse, ils l'ont très bien pris

\- Alors quel est le problème ?_ demanda le jeune blond les sourcils arqué en signe d'incompréhension_

\- Qui a dit qu'il y en avait un ? _le questionnais-je_, je venais juste pour te dire que ... je ... je suis tout à toi, Drago Malefoy

* * *

Et voilà ...

Aller à vos avis. c'est la dernière ligne droite.

Belle journée,

Jenn


	26. Epilogue

**\- Épilogue -**

_Deux ans plus tard ..._

\- Mesdames, Messieurs,mes chers collègues, amis, professeurs et nos familles ... Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer tous nos efforts, les longues nuits blanches à réviser, le stresse intense que nous avons vécu et qui nous a permis d'en arriver ici. Bravo à vous tous, je suis fière de vous ... Le chemin est long mais la balade en vaux la peine, à présent nous savons plus que jamais ce que nous souhaitons accomplir dans notre magnifique société. Ce jour est marqué d'une pierre blanche ! Je vous demande d'accueillir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement la dernière promotion d'étude en formation de professorat.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Alors que les élèves montaient les uns derrières les autres sur scènes, je sentais les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez, deux ans d'études intenses pour pouvoir devenir professeur, le chemin avait été si long, tout avait basculé si vite.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, _me souffla Drago en déposant un baiser sur ma joue_

\- Merci,_ lui répondais-je souriante_, merci à tous d'être venu,_ ajoutais-je en me tournant face à nos amis, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux du jeune fils d'Harry et Ginny_, merci pour tout.

\- Tata arrête avec mes cheveux, _bougonna ce dernier_

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons un planning à respecter !_ s'impatienta Pansy_

\- C'est l'heure d'aller chez Mamie Molly mon grand, papa et maman doivent aller au restaurant pour fêter le diplôme de Tata Mione, _expliqua le jeune papa alors que son fils boudait_

Harry déposa son fils chez Molly et nous rejoignis à l'appartement où je vivais toujours avec Pansy malgré que je n'y étais que très peu. Une longue table avait magiquement été installée sur la terrasse, tous le monde s'installa, discutant, appréciant cette chaude fin de journée de juin. Drago était à mes côtés, un bras dans mon dos alors qu'il discutait affaire avec Pansy.

Cette dernière avait enfin franchi le cap et avait annoncé à tous il y a quelque mois son projet. Elle avait créer avec l'aide de Drago, une des plus grande entreprise d'événementiel de Grande-Bretagne, elle gérait toute sorte d'événement mais surtout les plus beaux, en vogue et cher. De la fashion week aux cérémonies de la familles royales en passant par le mariage le plus attendu du siècle, celui de Monsieur Harry James Potter. Celui-ci avait enfin demandée Ginny en mariage après la naissance de James Sirius Potter qui fêterai bientôt ses deux ans. Ron de son côté était un tonton comblés et un amoureux transi. Il travaillais toujours à la boutique avec son frère entre deux voyages à l'étranger pour le travaille de sa bien aimée.

Luna et Théo roucoulent tendrement, voyagent sur les traces d'animaux magique pour le plus grand plaisir de la jolie blonde. Et Blaise dans tout ça ? Et bien notre beau brun ténébreux a décidée de travailler au côté de mon cher et tendre, investissant et jouant de leur influence pour monter à bien leur projet. Évitant toujours soigneusement toute attache affective et profitant des joies corporels.

Je prenais deux secondes pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sur ce balcon, une douce chaleur m'enveloppait. Qui aurait pu parier que nous finirions tous ensemble, amis, amant, amoureux transi. Le serpent et la lionne, la glace et le feu ... Ces deux dernières années étaient passées si vite, tout c'était enchaîner naturellement, au point qu'aujourd'hui il était normal d'apercevoir Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise ensemble à un match de quidditch ...

\- Excusez moi, _dit Drago d'une voix forte et claire pour attirer l'attention de tous le monde_, nous sommes là pour fêter le succès de cette belle jeune femme, Hermione, mon Amour, je suis si fière de toi, tu vas devenir professeur et qui sait bientôt tu seras directrice ! Tous nos amis sont ici pour fêter à nos côtés ta réussite et je souhaiterais donc profiter de ce moment magique pour,_ ajouta le jeune blond en posant un genou à terre_, te demander si tu accepterais d'être ma femme ?

\- Je .. _bafouillais-je_, bien sûr Drago, bien sûr que je veux être ta femme !

Les exclamations de joies s'élevèrent alors qu'il me serrait contre lui, il fit glisser un anneaux argentée ornée d'un diamant le long de mon annulaire avant de m'embrasser. Tout était parfait ...

**. . . . . . .**

Je crois qu'à présent je peux dire que d'une certaine manière, je reviens de loin. Je n'ai toujours pas toutes les réponses à certaines de mes questions, je pense qu'au fond, j'ai toujours une certaine part d'angoisse loger au creux de mon estomac mais j'ai appris, il m'a appris à saisir l'éclat de lumière. Et entourer de tous,je ne peux qu'aller mieux, ils sont mon phare dans l'obscurité, mon radeau de sauvetage, mon rayon de soleil dans la pénombre. L'espoir !

Alors me voici, Hermione Jane Granger, Major de sa promotion, futur professeur de sortilège à Poudlard, fiancée de Drago Malefoy et je n'ai jamais autant aimer vivre qu'à cet instant entourée de tout ce qui font de cette vie un rêve éveillé. Je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour tous les remercier, d'avoir subi sans relâche mes états d'âmes, mes crises d'angoisses, mes coups de colères, mes larmes; grâce à leur persévérance, leur amour, aujourd'hui j'apprécie chaque petit bout de vie, chaque nouvelles aventures, victoires et même certaines défaites.

Je pense que finalement ce bout de noirceur fait et fera toujours partie de moi, à la différence maintenant que je n'en ai plus peur, que je ne la laisserai plus gagner autant de place. Et même si je n'ai plus de but vitale comme lors de la grande guerre, j'ai beaucoup de gens qui compte sur moi et ça, ça me donne envie de tout accomplir. Parce qu'après tout, regarder nous, tous ensemble, à rire et lui, son odeur et son bras posé sur mon épaule. Nous sommes invincible.

**\- Fin -**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ... j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Je vous embrasse et je vous dit peut être à bientôt.

Belle journée à vous,

Jenn


End file.
